


They Just Don't Know You

by parkshan820



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Add More Tags Later On, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Angst, Child Abuse, Coming Out, Concussions, Depression, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, First Kiss, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Meeting the Parents, Not Beta Read, Protective Scott Summers, Running Away, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2019-11-28 14:40:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 32,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18209666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parkshan820/pseuds/parkshan820
Summary: He sighs as he finally sits up in defeat as he didn’t find his glasses and nearly knocks the alarm clock off the nightstand. He couldn’t afford another one, so he couldn’t break this one. Not unless he wants to face his father’s wrath. He is never up to his father’s wrath, but is always force to since he doesn’t have anywhere else to go. Squinting to get his vision to clear at least a little, he spots his glasses on the floor and he picks them up. Thanking God that they weren’t broken since they must have fallen off sometime during the night, he slips them on and sighs, grateful that the world was clear once more.Having siblings can be the worse.Every morning Scott would wake him up five minutes before his alarm would go off. Every single morning. “Alex get up!” Scott yells as he pounds onto his bedroom floor. Alex groans and puts his head under his pillow. “Go the fuck away Scott!” Alex yells and his older brother only laughs as he goes down the stairs as loud as he could.A certain brunet always struggling with money. A certain blond with money struggling to make friends. What happens when they are forced to sit together in Chemistry class? Only time will tell....





	1. Chapter One (Not very creative I know)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Guys!! I'm back with a new story. This was inspired by a song called "They Just Don't Know You" by Little Mix, if you haven't heard the song you should check it out. It's a good song in my opinion. 
> 
> There might be some triggers to child abuse and depression so please be careful while reading this, I don't want to upset any of you so if you do have a trigger related to these topics, this story might not be for you and should select a different one. 
> 
> Also this is a shorter fanfic compared to my other Halex fics. I really hope you enjoy this first chapter. I promise to update as soon as I can if school decides to be nice. 
> 
> Now on with the show.

**Chapter One:** (The Beginning)

The alarm blares as it strikes seven in the morning. The junk didn’t have a radio setting so it only makes the obnoxious beeping noise that only gets louder the longer you ignore the stupid thing. Hank doesn’t understand why he bothers with the thing as his eyes slowly peel open and only glares at the blurry alarm clock. His hand smacks the device one, twice, three times in order to get it to shut up and his hand wanders over the nightstand beside his bed in search of his glasses. 

He sighs as he finally sits up in defeat as he didn’t find his glasses and nearly knocks the alarm clock off the nightstand. He couldn’t afford another one, so he couldn’t break this one. Not unless he wants to face his father’s wrath. He is never up to his father’s wrath, but is always force to since he doesn’t have anywhere else to go. Squinting to get his vision to clear at least a little, he spots his glasses on the floor and he picks them up. Thanking God that they weren’t broken since they must have fallen off sometime during the night, he slips them on and sighs, grateful that the world was clear once more. 

Grumbling, he pulls the blankets off of himself and shivers as the morning air touches his skin. He quickly grabs his pajama pants and slips them on, the fabric quickly warming up his legs. Now it was time for the hardest challenge, not waking up his dad. He quietly opens the door, making sure not to step on any of the stairs that squeaks under his weight, having memorize the steps, he makes it to the kitchen in record time for a Wednesday morning. 

He was glad that his mother wasn’t awake this time. She would always cry over the littlest things. It had always annoyed him and sent him into a bad mood at school. Students always left him alone quickly when they see him scowling, which is good, he doesn’t ever want to speak to them. But he does anyway, because they are the only chance of him to socialize. School was his ticket out of this god awful house. Away from his dad, even though his mother would be the main person to focus on to slap around instead of him. 

He never understood. His dad coming home each night drunk to high hell and needing a punching bag. His mother always cried but she never tried to stop her husband from beating her only son. He had enough of her sob story. Always crying about how he was supposed to have a older sibling but she miscarried after his father had injured her so bad that her body just couldn’t handle it anymore. She could have gone to the cops then but she never did, instead she stayed by his side like a loyal wife that she should be, god knows why but Hank as had enough. He always rolled his eyes whenever she decided to go into a ramble about how her life was awful and starting sobbing. 

Everybody lives suck at some point, in Hank’s mind people need to suck it up and move on. Or better yet, do something about it. 

Grabbing an apple, he bites into it when he walks into the laundry room to grab a pair of black jeans and a white t-shirt that (some how) doesn’t have a stain on it. He double checks but doesn’t see any blood or anything else for that matter on the white shirt and puts it on. His mother had either scrubbed it all out or bought another one for him with the money that she hides away. He sighs as he grabs his black leather jacket off of the chair and takes another big bite out of the apple. 

He had worked so hard to get the leather jacket that he shrugs on. He had done little things for adults that gave him money so his mother could buy the jacket that he fell in love with at the store they never go into. It was in the display window and his mother noticed her son staring at the jacket. She had smiled and crouched down to his level. “If you work really hard, maybe someday we can buy that jacket for you.” She had said and ten year old Hank McCoy was determined to get that jacket. 

In the end, he did scrape up enough money to buy that jacket and his mother purposely bought it a size too big so he could grow into it. He grins as he opens the door and steps out of the house that is fallen apart quicker and quicker. Dad was working all the time but blowing all of his paycheck to booze and drugs. He hated it but both him and his mother would have spots that are hidden in sight that was filled with cash that his father wouldn’t find. 

It was used for emergencies only. 

He swiftly walk to the bus stop and sighs as he waits for the bus. He waves at Sean who nodded at him. “How is your shitty Wednesday morning?” The ginger asks as he frowns at his phone. “Not too bad for once. Didn’t wake up my dad or my mom.” He says. “Bravo, mom and dad are struggling to pay the rent, it doesn’t help they have five kids in general.” Sean says as he shrugs and whacks his phone. 

Sean knew what it was like. Well, not really since neither of his parents are alcoholic or drug addicts but they had to force their family to live in a three bedroom house with five kids plus them. They just couldn’t afford anything else and both parents are working three jobs. Which leave Sean and Jasmine, the second oldest to watch their younger siblings. “Something wrong with your phone?” Hank asks, raising an eyebrow. “Yeah, the fucking thing keeps dropping from full battery to fifteen percent. It’s pissing me off.” He grumbles and sighs. 

“Have you tried restarting it?” The brunet asks as the ginger starts to look more frustrated and was debating whether or not to throw it across the road. “Yeah, not helping.” He says and Hank hums as he starts to think of other possible solutions. “Have you tried leaving it off all night then tried turning it on?” He asks and the ginger blinks. “No, I haven’t tried that one yet.” Sean says, his voice lowering as he starts to wander off. “Works miracles. Tried it once and my phone stopped giving me troubles, yet again we both need new ones.” He says with a shrug and Sean scoffs. 

“Yeah right. With what money?” He asks sarcastically and Hank grins. “Good question that I wish I had the answer to.” He says and the ginger sighs. The brunet turns his head to see the school bus finally turning onto their road. “About time.” He mutters and the other teen sighs but nods once more. “But our phone works and that is what matters.” He says as the bus stops in front of the two boys and the doors open. “Amen brother.” Hank says as he goes up the three steps and takes a random seat that was still open. Sean doesn’t bother finding an open seat and just sits down beside Hank. “You seem to be in a good mood so I’m sitting beside you today.” Sean adds in when he sees the brunet giving him a look.

“Eh, in a good mood so that is fine by me.” He says and Sean grins as he holds up a fist. Hank sighs, Sean was one of his only true friends that understands his situation. He knows what it is like to be poor and having a hard time getting what you want. He bumps his fists against Sean’s fondly and only shakes his head at Sean’s dopey grin in return. 

He was glad to have a friend like Sean. 

/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/

Having siblings can be the worse. 

Every morning Scott would wake him up five minutes before his alarm would go off. Every single morning. “Alex get up!” Scott yells as he pounds onto his bedroom floor. Alex groans and puts his head under his pillow. “Go the fuck away Scott!” Alex yells and his older brother only laughs as he goes down the stairs as loud as he could. 

It must be some sick joke that he loved to play. Alex sighs as his eyes start to slip closed once more and as he was about to drift off to sleep, the alarm goes off and he jumps as he falls off of the bed as the radio blasts out music at full volume that Alex definitely didn’t set it up at last night. “What the fuck!” He yells out as he scrambles over to yank the plug out, plunging the room into silence. He prays that it didn’t wake his parents up and sighs as he doesn’t hear them yell. He stands up, rubbing the back of his head as he wanders over to his closet.   
Scott must have decided to put his alarm at full blast the fucker. At that moment he wished he wasn’t the baby brother or the youngest in the family. He sighs as he gets dressed into blue jeans with a simple grey t-shirt. He grabs a flannel and slips it on top of his shirt, leaving it unbuttoned and the sleeves rolled to his elbows. He rubs at his eyes tiredly as he finally leaves his bedroom, going down the stairs much more quietly then his older brother. 

“Dude, what the hell? Do you want me to get into trouble?” He asks and Scott grins. “I just can’t help it. It’s in the job description of being the big brother.” He teases and Alex snorts. Well, he was doing a fine mighty job then. “Come on, school starts soon.” He says and ruffles Alex’s blond hair, laughing at Alex’s squawk and glaring at him as he smooth’s his hair out once more. “Maybe try to get more friends.” He suggests and Alex sighs. 

He wished it was that easy.

It was nice being in a wealthy family but it had its major downsides. Because everyone knew of his family having money, most of the students just thinks he is a obnoxious rich snob and don’t even bother trying to know the real him. They will never fully try to be his friend because they just want to be “popular” or some bullshit like that. Or get into the money business and only use him to get that much closer. It really sucks, but most of them just go to Scott for that because after all, he is the first born and Alex’s parents pay all the attention to him then Alex. The blond didn’t want his brother to know how lonely he felt and just gave him a fake half smile. He was good at faking now, he had years of practice after all. “I can try but no promises. They don’t come near me anyway.” He says and Scott gives him a sad smile. 

Scott wraps an arm around his little brother’s shoulders and guides him to the car. “Don’t worry, you’ll make friends. I know you will.” He says and Alex sighs as he gets into the car silently. Scott wouldn’t know, he got it easy compared to him. Scott already has so many friends, a perfect girlfriend, his parents gives him gifts randomly while Alex just stays in his room just like the perfect younger son he should be. They don’t do that for him, most of the time they forget all about him. Alex will never forget how they forgot his birthday, instead they took Scott out for dinner while he stayed home, doing homework while trying to ignore the tears slowly falling and wiping them away. 

He spent so long holding it all in, hiding behind a perfect mask that Alex was exhausted. He was so tired of hiding, so tired of all the fake smiles, fake laughs, faking that his life was perfect when it was far from the truth. He wished he could tell someone that he was unhappy, that he didn’t have a purpose, that he couldn’t wait to get out of this house, away from this place in general. 

He spent so long hiding behind his fake self that he just doesn’t know who he really was anymore.

_________________

Carnegie Vanguard High School is one of the best high schools in Houston Texas. It is a highly academic school where only the kids with a high intelligence can get in. Alex was just glad that it doesn’t focus on the status of the kids, whether they are poor or rich, just focuses on how smart the kid was. He was just glad that he was able to enroll into this school because if he didn’t get accepted, Alex thinks his parents would have definitely disown him on the spot or something. “Us Summers have been going to this high school for years.” His father had said and Alex doesn’t think he had been so stressed in his life waiting for the acceptance letter to come in. 

However, only sometimes, he wonders how the hell some of these people get accepted in the first place. Did their parents pay the school board? He doesn’t know but he makes sure to steer clear from them because he does not want to be on the bad side of them. Things are already bad enough and he really doesn’t need to have people wanting to hurt him or whatever. Although, people take one look of him and hate him. But it was fine, he was used to it. Although he did learn plenty about the other students. He was always listening, always observing without the others noticing he was there. Knows the rumors that keep on going through the school, who was in a relationship with who, who was in arguments and all that gossip.   
Not that he had anyone to share them with but he didn’t mind. The bell rings, making Alex snap back into reality and he quickly gathers his stuff and gets to class. 

/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/

The new start of a semester. 

It was always a disaster. All the students running around trying to find their new classes and the announcements continuously going off but no one can hear them because the hallways are always too loud. The new grade nines stopping in the middle of the hallways making Hank even more grouchy. “Get out of my way.” Hank snaps nearly pushing a grade nine to the side, he had no patience for this right now. 

Hank quickly gets to his Chemistry class and takes the closest seat he can find. He really enjoys the class, also the other students are usually wants to actually learn and not goof off. He leans back into his chair to watch the other seats get taken. There was going to be a good amount of students, unless half of them drop it after today. He doesn’t really understand why students pick this course only to drop it the next day. They really should be positive that they want to be in this class but he doesn’t question them.   
Let them make their own mistakes.

He scowls when he sees a certain blond sit down and fidget. He doesn’t know a lot about Alex Summers but he recognizes his last name. Everyone in this school does. The teachers sure like to point them out and fucking praise them, although he knows about Scott, the oldest Summers, he really never hears anything about Alex. But they are all the same. Rich and obnoxious, they will never truly know what’s its like to have no money. 

The bell rings once more, signaling that class has officially started and the teacher walks in. He hates first days, nothing but the teachers babbling and not teaching you anything. They just do ice breakers to get everyone to know each other and talk about how there is no cell phones, no horsing around, and when you are in this class you better learn or else. “Alright class stand up, I already have a seating arrangement planned.” He goes on about and the students groan. Hank understands, teachers have this cruel joke to put the tall students in the front and the short students in the back. 

Everyone slowly gets up and the teacher points at the seat and calls out names. “Adam West and Albert Keys.” 

“Ash Livingston and Wendy Smith.”

“Raven Darkholme and Emma Frost.”

“Hank McCoy and Alex Summers.”

This was a recipe for disaster. Alex sits down without a word but Hank was ready to scream. Of bloody course the universe to hate him and make him sit down beside the rich kid for the rest of this course. Why does this always happen to him? Next thing he knows he will be doing all the work because this blond skinny kid will be too lazy and just wants to go to parties. “Alright now that everyone is sitting in their right spots, I already made the decision that your seating buddy is your partner in every lab.” He drones on and Hank splutters. Somebody kill him now please. 

He spares a glance at the boy next to him and lets out a sigh. The teacher already signed his fate, he might as well try to get to know him. “Hi, I’m Alex Summers.” He finally speaks and Hank was slightly surprised at how deep Alex’s voice was but he quickly covers it with an eye roll. “Yeah I know.” He mutters and he feels slightly bad when Alex deflates then turns away from him. “You didn’t have to be rude.” He finally mutters and Hank glares at him. “Sorry that I don’t want to be friends with a rich spoiled obnoxious brat.” He finally snaps and Alex quickly looks at him with hurt in his eyes that was quickly replaced with anger. “How do you know that huh!? You shouldn’t be going around judging people without even giving them a chance to know them first. Anyways, who wants to be friends with a kid who has anger issues?” He snaps back and Hank was so close to punching this kid’s perfect teeth in. 

“Boys!” The teacher yells before Hank had a chance to reply and they both glare at each other. “Go to the principal’s office now!” The teacher scolds and Hank blinks in surprise at how quickly Alex gathers his stuff and storms out of the class. He huffs and follows the angry blond. He looks around to see that the hallway was empty. Where did he go? He shouldn’t have been able to get to the principal’s office so quickly. 

With a shrug, he really didn’t care and walks to the office in quick long strides and slumps down onto one of the chairs. 

After a couple of minutes in silence the door opens and the brunet raises an eyebrow when Alex finally comes in and takes the seat the farthest away from him. He studies him for a moment and he squints at him. Has he been crying? Before he had a chance to get the answer if he has or not the door opens and the principal sighs and just points to his office where both teenagers silently enter without a fuss. 

The only thing that was suddenly on Hank’s mind was if they called his dad or not. He really hopes not. That’s the last thing he needs today and he lets out a deep sigh when the door closes, trapping him in. “So boys, mind telling me what’s going on?” He asks in a deep German accent. Hank has heard many stories about Erik Lensherr, he just hopes they weren’t all true. Hank clams up not speaking and apparently the boy beside him has the same idea. Lensherr only raises an eyebrow then sits down into his chair as the silence only keeps dragging on. 

“Alright then, Summers, first time being in my office. I already have the idea of you two being disruptive? Already picking fights huh? McCoy, not a surprise to see you again.” He says as he leans back. “Not my fault this time I swear.” He says and Alex glares at him. 

“I was only trying to be nice.” The blond grumbles and look out of the window. “Why would I be nice to someone like you?” Hank retorts and he sees the blond clench his hands into fists. He stays silent, aiming his glare out of the window and Lensherr leans forward. “Whatever the reason is, you two will have to get along. I already called your parents to let them know that both of you have been let go with a warning. You will stay in the office for the remainder of class and when the bell rings you two are free to go.” He says and both boys leave the office.   
The only thing that kept on repeating in his head was the fact that Mr. Lensherr called his parents. That means his dad knows and now he was in a whole load of trouble and he doesn’t know if he was going to see the next day. 

Well shit. 

____________________

No matter how prepared you get, the first blow will always get you by surprise. Hank knows this but he still prepares himself before walking into the house. The old rundown house but he still walks through that door. He always had the option of turning the other way and never returning but he still opens that door, ready for the violence that is soon to follow. Why did he always walk through that door? He wasn’t sure. It could be because of his mom he supposed but he would never really know. 

Maybe it was the fact that they were still his family. That maybe they were willing to change. Hank knows it’s not possible but this three year old in his heart still yearns for it. “So you got into a fight eh?” His dad immediately growls and Hank inwardly winces. 

The game has begun. 

“It wasn’t my fault.” He says quietly and he notices his mother staring at him. At least she hasn’t started crying yet. “Who was it with?” He asks and Hank was slightly confused but he knew better then to take too long at answering a question. “Alex Summers.” He finally mutters and he blinks in surprised when his father barks out a laugh. He looks at his mother to see she was also staring at him in surprise and they both stare as he wheezes through his laughter. “Please tell me you punched that kid in the mouth.” He says gleefully and Hank shrugs. “No, but I was close.” He says and his father wrapped an arm around his shoulder’s, causing Hank to tense. 

“Next time you see that spoiled brat, punch him good. The whole fucking Summer’s family is a curse and they all should be dead.” He says with a grin and Hank just doesn’t have a clue what is going on. Why is his dad nice to him all of a sudden? All because he almost punched a kid? The brunet thinks that is the opposite thing you are supposed to teach a child but this was his dad he was talking about. 

But he wasn’t going to punch someone just to please his dad. That is if his anger issues doesn’t come into play first. 

/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/

Alex was surprised that his parents really didn’t do anything about it. He was ready to get yelled at but instead they just continue to ignore him. Alex was fine by that, he stayed out of their way and just stayed in his bedroom doing his own thing. Which apparently means hanging halfway off the bed upside down while watching a movie that he has seen a million times already. He knows hanging upside down was bad for your brain but he really didn’t care at the moment. 

“Hey Alex I nee- what are you doing?” Scott asks suddenly and Alex pauses his movie and sits back up, ignoring the sudden dizzy spell he smiles at his older brother. “Watching a movie.” He says and Scott gives him a strange look but sits down beside him on the bed. “While you are upside down?” He asks and the blond falls back onto his bed and sighs. “I already seen it a million times.” He says. “I heard you got into a fight today.” He says and Alex closes his eyes. “Wasn’t my fault, I was trying to be nice.” He grumbles and Scott lays down beside him, causing Alex to scoot over a little on the queen bed and lets out a breath through his nose. 

“What happened?” He asks and Alex stares at his bedroom ceiling. “The teacher had a seating arrangement and I was stuck with Hank McCoy. All I said was hi and introduced myself but he just called me a rich spoiled brat.” He says quietly and ignores the overwhelming feeling. Maybe Hank was right. 

“What was his name again?” Scott asks sitting up suddenly with a fierce look and Alex grabs his shoulder and pulls him back down. “Stand down big guy. It’s fine, I’m used to people calling me that.” He says with a shrug. He purposely keeps the part out where he had to dodge into the bathroom quickly to let a few tears out in frustration but no one needs to know about that. He wants Scott to know he tried making friends. “I don’t care Alex. No one should be calling you that.” He says. Alex just stay silent and both brothers stare at his bedroom ceiling like it has all the answers to life. 

“How do you do it Scott?” He finally asks and he can see Scott turn his head to look at him out of the corner of his eyes. “How do I do what?” He asks and the blond sighs. “Make friends. Get people to like you right away, I don’t know. Be perfect.” He rambles on and his older brother sits up. “I’m not perfect Alex. Not all of us have a easy time, I honestly don’t know how I make friends so easily. Honestly, I should be having a hard time at making friends like you.” He says and Alex doesn’t know if that made him feel any better. “Look, I know you are having a hard time right now, but I promise it will get better. Just keep being you and someone will notice how special you are.” He says and stands up. “I got to do homework but if you ever need to talk, I’m here alright?” He says and Alex only gives him a nod. 

Alex turns to hug his pillow and click play on his movie. He struggles not to cry and squeeze his pillow tighter, bringing it closer to his chest. “But you aren’t here. You don’t understand.” He finally whispers and quickly wipes at a tear that falls down his cheek. 

__________________

He was so tempted to skip school today. He really, really was, but he couldn’t run from his problems. If he stays quiet then McCoy can’t get mad at him. 

He made sure to follow that plan. So when Chemistry class came up and Hank sat down beside him, he clamed up. Kept his mouth shut and didn’t dare to look at him. The teacher gave them a sharp look and Alex silently promised him that he wouldn’t start anything, that he wouldn’t be a problem today. 

“I’m sorry.” His eyes quickly glance over at the brunet then quickly look back to the front. “You were right, I shouldn’t have judge someone of their status until I actually get to know them.” He keeps whispering and Alex nods, letting him know he heard him. Hank doesn’t say anything else during the class and Alex finds himself feeling grateful and disappointed at the same time. He really doesn’t understand why but he quickly shoves it to the side. The bell rings and he quickly escapes the class, finally able to breathe again and walking quickly through the halls. It was lunch time and he hopes he could find Scott to have lunch with him before all of his friends are with him. Some of Scott’s friends really don’t like him. 

Before he could reach Scott’s locker he was shoved to the side and into the lockers. He gasps and quickly looks to see who it was. Warren Worthington was one of the best football players, and was one hell of a bully. Alex had seen him bullying other kids and made snide comments about others and he made sure to stay far away from him, hoping that he never get the chance to see what it’s like to face his wrath. 

Well he guessed he epically failed. 

“Hey blondie, I heard about your little fight yesterday. How come I never heard much about you huh? Then I realized that I haven’t had a chance to introduce myself yet and oh my we can’t have that now.” He sneers. Alex looks around quickly to noticed, oh yeah, the others never help when its Warren terrorizing others. His parents were not afraid to pay others to get them to disappear. Warren has them wrapped around his little finger and everything he says, they agree without them even realizing that they had sign their fate to him. 

Alex just hoped that this wouldn’t end in violence. But he did hope that Scott would come by and soon or things were not going to look great on his part. 

“I bet you already know my name, don’t you? So tell me, what a pretty thing like you doing hiding in the shadows?” His face inches closer and Alex turns his head to get away from him the best he could. “Back off.” He grits out and Warren barks out a surprised laughter and pulls away. “Oh man you are fun! Never had anyone stand up to me. I like you, how about we go and have fun eh?” He asks with a grin and Alex thinks he might be sick. “Go fuck yourself Warren.” He says instead and he manages to fight the urge to wince when Warren pulls his fist back. _Oh this is going to hurt._

Before Warren was able to throw a punch, someone tackles him to the ground and the blond finds himself staring at Hank in surprise as he punches Warren right in the mouth. Hank quickly stands up as Warren swipes his hand over his mouth and chuckling when it came away red. He smiles, his white teeth now pink as blood slowly fills his mouth, and he manages to stand up. “Hey, this one is mind. Find your own bitch McCoy.” He growls and Alex winces. “He said no, how about you pick on someone your own size huh? What’s wrong huh? Your daddy ignoring you again?” Hank growls and what is it with these guys? 

Alex finds himself moving, inching closer to the brunet and maybe slip through the crowd. “And where do you think your going?” Warren sneers and Alex finds himself never stuck in a situation like this before. He wasn’t important, he likes the shadows. “Away from you Warren.” He sneers and the bully chuckles before trying to lunge at him. Hank growls and punches his throat, right in his windpipe, making the other male choke for breath, as he tackles him to the ground again. “Hank that’s enough.” He finds himself saying and he knows he really should be leaving but he doesn’t want to get the brunet in trouble all because someone thought it would be funny to play with him. 

The brunet ignores him as he straddles the football player and wails on him. “Hank, Jesus that’s enough.” Alex grabs his shoulder and Hank shoves him away. Alex vaguely hears someone yelling that they were going to get a teacher as he grabs at his shoulder again. “McCoy, stop you’re going to kill him!” 

The blond was in alarm. Why the hell was Hank doing this anyway? They hate each other, just because the bozo apologized to him doesn’t mean they were friends. “Hank stop!” He yells and Hank shoves him hard enough that Alex falls onto the ground and smacks his head against the wall. He smacks his head hard and his vision becomes blurry for a few seconds. What was he doing again? He sees Hank stop and look at him with guilt as the blond rubs the back of his head. “I’m sorry, I don’t know what came over me.” Hank says quietly then gets off of Warren, who was a bloody mess. 

“I didn’t hurt you, did I?” Hank asks coming closer to the blond. Alex looks at him with wide eyes and he shakes his head. “Uh thanks.” He says slowly and the brunet nods. “I’m sorry.” He says quietly once more as the teachers grabs his shoulders and lead him away as Scott falls to his knees in front of him. “Oh my god Alex, are you okay? Are you hurt?” He asks, cupping his cheeks and Alex blinks as he focuses away from Hank and to his older brother. “What? Oh yeah, I’m okay.” He says quietly and the school nurse kneels down beside him. 

All the blond could think about was Hank beating the hell out of Warren because he was harassing him. Alex wanted to know why Hank decided to stick up for him. 

__________________

“Okay easy, easy.” Scott says helping Alex lay down onto his bed. “Scott I’m fine, I’m not dying so calm down.” He requests. God his head was killing him. “Alex you are not fine. You have a concussion, you need to lay down and get some rest.” Scott expresses worriedly and the blond sighs out in relief when his brother closes the curtains to block out the light. That felt much better. 

There was a knock on his bedroom door, causing Alex to wince at the sharp noise as he turns his head to see his mother walking in. “Hey honey, how are you feeling?” She asks gently as she sits down on the edge of her youngest son’s bed. Alex wanted to roll his eyes at the fact that they will now acknowledge him as part of the family now he was injured but the thought of rolling his eyes made him want to whimper in pain. “I’m okay, my head just really hurts.” He says honestly and his mother gives him a sad smile as she places a hand onto his cheek. “I already called the school and told them you won’t be in school for a couple of days due to your concussion.” She says and Alex sighs. “Thanks mom.” He whispers and she smiles. “Of course baby.” She says in a loving tone and walks out of the bedroom. 

“Is there anything you need?” Scott asks as he pulls the covers over his body. “Maybe some water? Can you turn off the light when you leave, the light is blinding me.” He says and Scott nods, quickly moving and flipping off the lights, plunging the room into darkness, making Alex sigh out in relief. “I’ll be back.” Scott whispers and quietly closes the door behind him. Leaving Alex alone with his thoughts. 

What was that even about? Why did Hank beat the hell out of Warren for him? Alex never thought he ever met anyone so confusing. The brunet would be all rude at him then suddenly become nice? It didn’t make sense and it only causes his headache to spike. Alex hated missing days of school, he rather not have to catch up on what he missed but missing a few days of school will be nice. Maybe by the time he gets back everyone wouldn’t be gossiping about him and Hank. Was it weird for Alex to hope that Warren will be okay? Yeah it was probably about time for someone to knock the guy down a few pegs but he didn’t want the kid to get killed. Alex also hopes that Warren won’t press charges, he has a feeling that Hank couldn’t afford it. 

His door opens and he could vaguely see Scott coming in and setting a glass of water onto his nightstand. “Thanks.” Alex says quietly and his older brother smiles. “Anytime, let me know when you need anything else.” He says and leaves the bedroom again. 

The blond sighs as he welcomes the darkness into his bedroom. The doctor said that since this was his first concussion, he will heal in about three months. The doctor had also said that since every concussion is different for each person, they could only guess how long it will take. Just as long as he rests and take it easy for the next few weeks, he should be back to normal. At least he hopes so. 

/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/

Hank really didn’t know what came over him. 

He was just walking feeling slightly better now that he apologized to Alex, when he turned the corner to see Warren trapping the blond at his locker. Now Hank had always hated bullies, thought they were nothing but idiots who only teased others just to make themselves feel better. They annoy him to no end and the school does nothing to stop them. Some kids get bullied so bad that they even harm themselves or commit suicide and the bullies would either realized how awful they are or just laugh it off and choose their next victim.   
So when he saw Warren getting closer to Alex, he saw red. 

He barely remembers getting on top of Warren and punch him over and over again. He vaguely remembers Alex trying to pull him off, yelling at him to stop, that he was going to kill the asshole that he was punching. His brain screeches to a halt when he pushed Alex away from him the second time and watched the blond fall to the ground, head smacking against the wall with a loud crack. 

He was breathing heavily when Alex stared at him with wide glazed eyes as he rubs the back of his head. Hank couldn’t describe the amount of guilt that filled his body when he noticed that he was the one to hurt him when he only wanted to stop Warren from picking on him. The last time he saw Alex was when the teachers grabbed his shoulders and he saw Scott pushing his way through the crowd and dropping to his knees in front of his little brother out of the corner of his eyes. 

The odd thing was that they never lost eye contact until Hank was forced to turn the corner. 

Now he was sitting in front of Principal Lensherr again waiting for his parents to arrive. His knee was bouncing like crazy from the anxiety that was overwhelming him. He was scared how his dad would react. Would he hit him in front the principal? Would he threaten him in front of the staff in the office? His father wanted him to punch Alexander Summers the next time he saw him. How would he react when he found out that Hank was protecting Alex from Worthington. Hank was so fucked, he screwed up so bad that he would be surprised if his dad disowned him right there on the spot when he finds out the whole story. 

Hank didn’t know why he decided to stick up for Alex. He left Warren alone every time he was bullying someone, storming off with clenched fists wanting to punch him so bad, so maybe Warren cornering the blond was the last straw? Hank didn’t know. He wasn’t Alex’s friend, Alex refused to look at him for more than two seconds in Chemistry class, so why was he so quick to pull Warren off of Alex instead of another student that was cowering from him? 

The office door opens and Hank breath hitches when he sees his parents coming through. He saw the pure fury in his father’s eyes. It was disguised enough for others to not see but when you lived with the man all your life, Hank could see right through and he suddenly hopes he doesn’t have to go home. But he will, Hank needs to go home soon, there was no way to pass this beating. 

“You two must be Hank’s parents. I am Erik Lensherr, the principal at this school. I suggest you two may take a seat.” He says while shaking both of their hands as Hank sinks lower into his seat. Hank wished the floor would open up and swallow him. He didn’t want to be here anymore. “My son isn’t in trouble is he?” Edna asks, clearly nervous as her eyes flick around the room. “Well I would say yes but he clearly meant this little “fight” to be for the right thing.” Lensherr says glancing at the teenage boy that only looks out of the window, refusing to look anywhere else. “What did he do may I ask?” Norton asks, in a cool calm voice but Hank could hear the anger deep in his words, fighting to come out. 

“Do you want to tell them Hank?” Lensherr asks and Hank wasn’t sure what the right method was. Either action would make his father more pissed and most likely set his mother off in tears. She probably will anyway as she goes off on anything no matter how petty it was. 

“Warren was bullying a kid and I stopped him.” He says and calms up once more. Not explaining anything further. “Guess I will tell you the details that your son is refusing to say. Warren was bullying Alexander Summers and your son took extreme measures to stop him. Your son has put Warren into the hospital for injuring the boy.” 

Hank tenses when his father turns angry eyes on him. “I take it he will be suspended?” Norton says, not breaking eye contact with his son as he impatiently waits for an answer. Hank refuses to cower, to bend to his father’s will. “Yes he will be. I was going to have him off for four weeks but since he was stopping a bully I cut it down to two.” Erik says sharply causing both McCoy’s men to glance at the German. Erik leans against his desk and gives Hank a look. “Look Hank, you’re a good kid. You have good grades, the teachers like you and you are very smart. But I would do something about your temper next time. Next time you end up in this office because you have severely hurt someone, I will have no choice but to kick you out of this school.” He says and Hank suddenly feels chilled. 

He can’t be kicked out of this school. This school is the ticket out from his father. 

“I understand, I won’t do it again.” He says quietly, his heart pounding as he tries not to let his fear take over. Lensherr nods and looks over the family. “Good, your suspension starts now. I will see you in two weeks McCoy, you may now leave.” He says and the boy nods as he stands up. He has to stay at home for two weeks with his parents. The universe really hated him, but if he turned back time he would do it again. He doesn’t regret punching Warren’s face in and he oddly doesn’t regret defending Alex. 

But defending Alex might have been the last straw of getting him killed. 

_____________________

Hank should have expected it once he took his first step into his so called home. The ride home was tense and silent. His mother tried to ask how his day was before the fight but his father snapped at her to shut up and she hadn’t tried to talk since. 

Hank was behind his dad, he should have expected it. His father suddenly turned and smack him and pushed him up against the wall. “Norton!” His mother screams and the tears start to fall. “Give me one good reason why I shouldn’t kill you right now.” He growls lowly. “Because I am your son and the neighbours would be asking why I am suddenly not around.” He says, the only thing that could pop into his brain. “I could just say that you moved out.” He growls his hand gripping around his neck making air a stranger suddenly. 

Panic starts to fill him as he scrambles and tries to pull his father’s hand away from his neck as his lungs start to slowly burn from the lack of oxygen. “I’m eighteen, I haven’t even graduated from high school yet.” He chokes out, the grip around his neck tightening, making it hard to get the words out. Black start to enter his vision and he jerks a leg, hoping to aim a good kick but his father anticipated the move and pins his leg to the wall. “How would I move out if I don’t have m-money or even get a-a-acepp-t-ted into s-school.” He stutters out and Norton curses then shoves him harder into the wall before letting go. 

Hank collapsed onto the ground, coughing as harshly as he tries to catch his breath. “You are a disappointment Henry. Go to your room now.” He growls and Hank scrambles up and runs for the safety of his bedroom. He slams his door closed and locks the door then grabs his chair and lodges it under his door knob for good measure. He winces as he swallows and looks into his bedroom mirror and he could see the bruise. He could see his father’s fingers that were wrapped around his throat. 

Hank guessed it was a good thing that he was suspended from school for two weeks. The bruise would take maybe even longer to go away. Hank got a flashback to when he was just six years old when his father changed. He thinks he was once a good man, but the warm smiles and hugs turned to slaps and insults. His father was far from the man he used to be. He slips his leather jacket off, glad that it didn’t get ruined from that encounter and carefully puts it in the secret place that no one knows. He takes a piece of the wall out and places it inside before placing the wall back inside his closet. It should be safe for the next two weeks. That leather jacket was the last fond memory he had with his mother.   
It meant everything to him.

He then lays down onto the single sized bed and ignores the sadness and fear. He was so tired, that bone-deep tiredness that was set into him since he was a six year old boy. He just wanted to get away but he had to graduate first. Once he gets his diploma he was running away far from this hell. 

His phone dings and he frowns. Confused he pulls his phone out of his jeans and sighs, not surprised that there was a new crack but was glad that the thing still worked. He sits up suddenly and frowns. 

_**Unknown**_ : _Thanks for today, hopefully you didn’t get into too much trouble._

Who was texting him? Hank never texts anyone and no one texts him. His brain scrambles to try to figure out who it could be when it suddenly clicked. 

Alex.

Of course he would be thanking him for today. It was oddly comforting for him to hope that he didn’t get into trouble. He stares at the text while laying back down. He didn’t know how to reply and the scene replays in his mind like a movie and his mind flashes back to when Alex fell onto the ground. 

_**Hank**_ : _Got suspended for two weeks. I didn’t hurt you did I? I’m sorry for pushing you so hard._

He turns it off and lets the phone drop to his chest as he looks up at the water stained ceiling. Was it normal to have this weird fluttering feeling with someone so quickly? Hank wouldn’t mind having a friend but with a Summers? It’s true that he hasn’t seen Alex flash his money everywhere. He drives a normal Toyota and doesn’t wear expensive clothes. Maybe he doesn’t care about his status. Maybe Alex was one of those rare people who doesn’t care they have a lot of money. It wasn’t important to them. The only thing that he notice Alex does that was expensive was get a tattoo on his left wrist. 

The ying yang symbol. It was small, not too flashy and why did he even notice that in the first place? His phone dings again and Hank quickly looks at the text. 

_**Alex**_ : _Got a minor concussion. But it’s okay, you didn’t mean it. I forgive you so don’t feel guilty._

Hank deflates and squeezes his eyes shut. Damn it! He didn’t want to hurt someone. He just meant to stop the bullying. Why did he even care? He made it his goal not to care about what others think and just be himself but suddenly he cared what Alex thought about him? In some ways he doesn’t want the blond to hate him. He doesn’t want to make him think he was a bad guy. Hank kind of wants to be his friend and he doesn’t even know why. 

The brunet knows he should shut the blond out, get away from him but just the thought of hurting his feelings, making the blond feel even more unwanted make his heart ache. Hank was surprised that Alex snapped angrily so quickly yesterday. Maybe he wasn’t the only one who was having a hard time. Maybe he misjudge the blond too quick. Now he wants to know everything about Alex. 

_**Hank**_ : _I try not to. Truce on being enemies?_

Alex was much quicker to respond. Should he be texting with a concussion?

_**Alex:** Truce. I have a question. Why did you stick up for me?_

Seem like he wasn’t the only one question why he did. He wants to tell him he was asking himself that question all day but he didn’t want to be rude. 

_**Hank**_ : _I don’t like bullies. Nobody deserves to be bullied all because they want to feel better about themselves._

There was a knock on the door that causes the brunet to flinch and his heart pounds, racing like he just ran a marathon. “Hank? I have dinner.” He relaxes when he hears his mother’s voice. “Just a second.” He says and pulls the chair away from his bedroom door and unlocking it. He opens the door and he wished he had thought about covering his neck because she looks at it. Hank doesn’t say anything as he grabs the plate and places it onto his desk. “Thanks mom.” He says and she nods. “I’m sorry.” She whispers and Hank sighs. He needs to be careful with her. 

“It’s not your fault mom. It never is.” He says softly as if she was a skittish horse. “But it is. I never stop him from hitting you.” She says and he sighs. How could he reply to that? “You must hate me.” She says in the verge of tears and he sits up. “No mom. God I could never hate you. You’re scared, afraid that he would turn that abuse onto you. You might hate what I have to say but I would rather have him beat me then you.” He says and pulls her into a hug. It was true, no matter how annoyed he was with her at times, he loves his mother. 

“I tried leaving him when I found out I was pregnant with you. I didn’t want to lose you like I did with your older sibling. I ran in the middle of the night when he was asleep. But he found me, I don’t know how but he found me. He threatened he would kill you if I ran again.” She whispered and Hank was suddenly in a whole new light. Was this why she never went to the cops? This whole time she was protecting him? 

“Oh mom. This whole time? You were protecting me?” He asks and she nods. “Edna!” She sighs and kisses his forehead. “Eat baby.” She says and leaves the room. He closes the door and locks the door once more. He sits down heavily and sighs. He wished he knew this whole time. Then he wouldn’t have blamed her this whole time. At least he never told her out loud, he would have never forgiven himself if he told his mother it was all her fault. He picks at his food as he grabs his phone again. He smiles when he saw that Alex replied to his text. 

_**Alex** : Well either way thank you. _

_**Hank** : I want to apologize again for yesterday. You are actually not bad, you are definitely different from the others._

He hopes Alex will take that as a compliment. Alex was like a breath of fresh air from his situation. He doesn’t know what’s it like for him at home but Alex still tried to become friends with him. Hank might have over reacted a bit. Just a little bit though. 

_**Alex** : I think that was a compliment so thanks. (?) So friends?_

Hank smiles, feeling better already and he quickly finishes his dinner and nods. He really didn’t have to think twice before deciding. 

**Hank** :  _Yeah. Friends :)_


	2. Chapter Two (Not any more creative I know)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me so long to update this story. 
> 
> School, life, everything is being awful but enough about me. 
> 
> There is some parts I'm not one hundred percent happy with but I really hope you guys enjoy this chapter. 
> 
> :)

**Chapter Two:**

Over the next few months something changed between the two teenagers. When Hank was finally allowed to come back to school he would copy notes and takes a picture to send to Alex so he wouldn’t fall behind. When Alex’s doctor granted him permission to finally come back to school he thanked Hank personally for the notes because he really didn’t need to. Hank had only shrugged and said he didn’t mind.

They would text each other before going to bed, eat lunch together everyday, Hank helped Alex find new friends. Alex introduced Hank to Raven as Hank had Alex meet Sean. Everyday Alex and Hank grew closer together and told each other secrets that they wouldn’t have dreamed telling anyone else.

“People may think that my family is perfect. That we are always happy and never have a problem but that is far from the truth. My parents mostly pay attention to Scott. They don’t care what I do, ignore me and only pay attention to me if I wasn’t being in my room like the perfect younger son should be.” Alex admits one day as the two boys skipped English class and was laying in the meadow not far from the school. They laid side by side, staring at the clouds and talking. “You might think I am always happy but most of the time I always hide behind a mask. I just feel like I don’t really have a purpose in life, you know what I mean?” He asks and turns his head to look at the brunet.

“Yeah I do. Thanks for telling me that, I promise I won’t tell anyone else.” He says and the blond gives him a real smile. Hank has always been observing the blond, he knows he sounds like a stalker but he just couldn’t help but be fascinated by him. He could tell which smile is the real one or the fake. “My dad is a drunk. Whatever money he earns he spends on drugs and booze. I like to think he was once a good dad but I never remembered. He likes to push us around, call us names and such. I don’t like people finding out because I don’t want them to take me away. Because if I was gone, who would be around to protect my mom? You know what I mean?” He asks and Alex silently nods.

“I get it Hank, I really do.” He says quietly and they spent the rest of the period staring at the sky. It was a nice comfortable setting and they didn’t feel the need to fill the silence with conversation.

Who knew you could become such great friends, no best friends just by being forced to sit together in Chemistry class? Hank wasn’t expecting it and didn’t even see this friendship happening but it was so worth it.

There was something about Alex. Hank feels like he can tell him anything and the blond will just smile and keep it close. Hell, the blond manage to get Hank’s life story and the setting at home is and Alex somehow understood even though there should be no way of truly understanding it. Hank was surprised at how sad and lonely Alex truly is at home but it just makes him realize that no matter how much money you have, money can’t buy you happiness. Of course now they are close, the other students talk but Hank doesn’t care. He didn’t care what they said about their friendship, doesn’t care about the rumors.

Hank finally asked about that tattoo that was on Alex’s left wrist. “Scott didn’t want my parents to forget about my birthday again and decided that he was going to celebrate that I’m eighteen now together. Since now I’m legally allowed to have tattoos, Scott wanted me to get one. Getting a tattoo is much harder than you think, I didn’t know they had so many choices and I decided on this one.” He says his right thumb rubbing over the ink softly as he looks down at the symbol.

“Two halves that come together to become whole. Ying is darkness and Yang is light, it kind of means something to me but I’m not sure what yet.” He says shrugging and giving Hank a small smile. “It suits you.” Hank ends up saying and giving the blond a grin. Alex’s shoulders relax and punches his arm lightly. “Thanks McCoy.” He says and they both smile at each other.  
Hank was going to make sure that his dad doesn’t find out that they were friends. His father called the Summers a curse but in Hank’s eyes, he doesn’t see them as a curse, or well not Alex. The blond was more of a blessing and Hank didn’t want to let go.

_____________________

Hank slumps down beside the blond. It was finally lunch time and Hank has a pounding headache. Today was just one of those days where you want to contemplate death. “Why is this day taking so long to pass?” Hank groans and Alex chuckles. “Because the universe decided to make your day awful.” Raven says with a smile and the brunet glares at her. He reaches over and grabs a fry off of Alex’s plate, making the blond squawk and swat at his hand. “Get your own food.” He says and inches away from the brunet to continue eating.

“The line is too long.” He knows it was an excuse, he was just being lazy. “Right, now you are just being lazy.” Sean says as he sits down with his own tray of food. “Knew it.” Raven sing songs when Hank turns to glare at the ginger. “How’s Charles?” Alex finally asks as he finally sighs defeated and passed his food to the brunet. Hank beams and starts to eat happily making Sean roll his eyes at his friend. “Well, he is officially dating Erik now.” She says and Hank pauses. “Wait, your older brother is dating our principal? That must suck for you.” He says and she groans and buries her head into her arms. “You have no idea.” She whines making everyone else chuckle.

The brunet finishes the food and looks over at the blond. “Thanks.” He says and Alex knocks his shoulder against his. “Next time stop looking like a kicked puppy.” He teases and Hank gasps. “I did not look like a kicked puppy.” He says offended and both Raven and Sean cracked up laughing. Alex giggles as he nods. “Yes you did!” He claims and Hank huffs. “That was the best thing I ever heard.” Sean says and both him and Raven started laughing all over again.

“Wow, I see where the true friendship is.” Hank says sarcastically and Alex shrugs. “Best small group of friends I ever had.” The blond banters back easily and the brunet grins. Sean and Raven don’t know what it’s like for them at home. Have no idea what Hank’s home setting is and have no idea how hard it is for Alex to make friends. “Amen to that.” Sean says as he lifts his bottle of apple juice in his direction before taking a sip. “I second that statement.” She says with a grin. Hank was still surprised that she was in there group.

The school is known for the most academic students and have a freaking wall of pictures of the top high grades in the school. The brunet still snorts as he remembers seeing Charles and Erik up there. As well as every member of Alex’s family. This year was most likely going to be Scott and next year should be Alex. But the blond didn’t care, matter in fact he didn’t even want to be on that wall.

Raven last name is Xavier, every teacher knows the name. He was surprised that she didn’t have many friends and Hank could only conclude that she also has a hard time making friends as well. He knew she was once friends with Emma Frost but he wasn’t sure why they don’t talk to each other anymore. All he knows was that they got into a fight, words were said and all the brunet could think about was how awkward it must be sitting beside each other in Chemistry class.

The bell rings, making Hank jump that cause the other three to stifle their giggles as they grab their bags and stand up. “Come on, time to go to Chem.” Alex says and the brunet nods as he quickly gathers his stuff. “Man, why do they think it is a good idea to have Chemistry class after lunch? After eating all of that food makes me tired and not to mention, that classroom is always so warm.” Raven says. “I know right.” Hank says, glad that he wasn’t the only one to notice that. “Really? I haven’t notice that.” Alex says.

“You will now that we pointed it out.” Raven says and Alex shrugs. “Probably.” He says and the brunet grins. They walk into the classroom and take their seats. Hank sighs as he leans back into his chair, wondering what they will be doing today.

Chemistry can be fun, some days not so much.

/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/

Concussion now finally out of the way, he was back into business.

Although, he would love to lay in his room and sleep all day again. It was nice dozing on and off, not having to worry about anything for a while. But it was great to finally have some friends, Scott was grateful when Alex finally told him he had a small group of friends. Although, he wasn’t sure what was going on about Hank.

Whenever Alex saw Hank in the halls, his heart would start to pound, he gets an excited yet nervous feeling when Hank pays attention to him. He really wasn’t sure what the feeling was and he was considering going to Raven. Maybe she knows what these feelings mean. Why was this so confusing? Alex was worried when he walked through the halls this morning. Hank didn’t reply to his texts. People might call him over dramatic but Hank _always_ replies. They texted each other every single night.

It was **their** thing this whole time. They have been friends for four whole months and they texted each other every night during those four amazing months. So when he didn’t reply last night, Alex can’t help but fear the worst. He knows what it’s like for Hank at home. He knows his father is a drug addict and an alcoholic. That he often beats on his family in a blind fury, taking all of his anger out on them in the worst way possible.

He rushes through the halls, keeping a close eye on the people he passes, keeping an eye at the people who are at their lockers. Looking for a tall brunet with a leather jacket. The leather jacket that he wears every day, he knows how important it is to him. Hank told him how he got that jacket and he understands how much Hank loves the article of clothing. He quickly turns the corner and sighs out in relief when he spots him.

Hank was at his locker, grabbing some books on the top shelf. Alex’s heart jumps in his throat as he quickly walks through the crowd to reach him. “Hank, are you okay?” He asks quickly and his lungs stopped working when the brunet turned his head to look at him. His jaw and left cheekbone are completely purple. Alex couldn’t stop his hand from reaching out and lightly brushing over the bruise on his cheekbone with his fingers. Hank’s eyes flutter closed briefly before reaching up and wrapping his fingers around the blond’s wrist.

“I’m okay Alex.” He says gently and Alex shakes his head slowly. “No it’s not. I was so worried when you didn’t reply last night.” He whispers quietly. They both barely hear the warning bell ring and students quickly moving to their classes. Leaving them almost alone in the hallway. “Sorry I wasn’t able to reply. I’m okay.” He says again when Alex’s fingers lower to his jaw, the hand wrapped around his wrist gripping tight, but not tight enough to bruise. Hank didn’t stop or pull Alex’s hand away from his face and Alex realizes that his actions wasn’t a friend thing to do.

Alex clears his throat and goes to take a step back but Hank’s grip tightened, preventing the blond from moving. Heart pounding, Alex looks into his eyes surprised to see the tears in his eyes were close to fall. “I didn’t want you to see me like this.” The brunet manages to say and Alex gives him a small smile. “I don’t care, you’re my friend. I will always want to see you.”

And he realizes that it was the truth.

Alex would do anything for him.

Hank made him feel something. Sure they hated each other at first but they quickly became friends. The brunet made him feel wanted, made him happy. He took the sadness and depression that was deep inside him and chased it away. Alex would walk the line if Hank asked him to. Alex always wanted his attention, wanted Hank to only look at him as if he was the last person on Earth. That no matter what he did, Hank wouldn’t leave him.

Alex loves him.

Alex is in love with his best friend. His very male, most likely straight best friend. He hates how the brunet would look at Raven, hates that he will never get Hank to look at him like that. Look at him as if he was his whole world. Alex wants Hank to look at him with his eyes full of love, adoration, happiness, and pride. Alex wants so much but he knows Hank will never feel the same way. There could be no way, the blond probably doesn’t deserve it anyway.

“Know that if you can’t handle it, if you want a break, come stay with me. My parents won’t care anyway.” Alex promises. Hank might not know that it was a promise but Alex silently vows that the brunet has a place to stay if it gets too much, too painful. “Alex you know I can’t do that.” He whispers and the blond shakes his head. “Yes you can. You might not believe it now but the offer still stands. The door will always be open for you.” He says quietly, nearly a whisper.

“Thank you.” The brunet whispers and Alex nods. God how he wants to kiss him. Let Hank know that he is wanted, that Alex will be there for him. Even if Hank becomes a criminal, Alex will still be there. Right by his side, he wants the brunet to understand just how much he loves him.

“We should head to class before it gets late.” Hank says but Alex doesn’t care. He doesn’t care about class, he wants to stay with him. Hank needs to know how he feels about him. Alex wants to tell him so bad but he just couldn’t get the words out. “Do we?” He finally asks and Hank nods, stepping back and letting go of his wrist. Alex instantly misses his touch, misses the warmth but their bubble has shattered.

He feels cold, wants to cry but he easily slips it under a mask. A mask that makes him Hank’s friend, shows no hints of his true self that is head over heels in love with him. The blond knows he needs to accept it and move on. As long as Hank is happy then he is happy. But he doesn’t want to accept it, he wants to be selfish for once. Have at least one thing that he can say is his. Not like property, but to let the world knows that this kind, beautiful man in front of him is his. That he can call his boyfriend, that he can love and cherish without having to fear the consequences.

He couldn’t control anything else. He just follows his parent’s rules, follows their commands to be the perfect youngest son that they pay no attention to.

All Alex can do is dream.

______________________________

The next few days were hard. It wasn’t the classes, they were easy, but being around Hank without showing his crush, that he loves him. Becoming more flustered, fighting not to blush WAY more often than he should. Hiding it from Sean and Raven, he doesn’t understand why he was having a hard time building the mask.

He was so used to them, it shouldn’t be this hard.

It might be because he doesn’t want to. Alex didn’t want to hide these feelings but he feels like he has no choice in the matter. Scott knows that he’s gay, but his parent’s don’t. Alex has been hiding the secret close to four years now and he wasn’t planning on letting them know at all. They can’t know, they won’t accept it. He heard their comments when they see two boys holding hands while walking, hates movies the minute they see two boys kissing.

“Hey man, want to go to the party this weekend?” Hank asks, wrapping an arm around his shoulders. Alex fights not to blush, but feeling the burn in his cheeks tells him he failed. He just hopes Hank doesn’t notice. “There’s a party?” He almost squeaks out and Sean gives him a look. “Yeah duh, it’s at Raven’s house.” The ginger says and Alex’s eyebrows jumps and looks at her in surprised. “Erik and Charles will be gone for the weekend.” She states and Hank pulls away from him, making Alex mourn the lost of contact to sit down at their usual lunch table.  
“What time?” He asks and she smiles. “At four, some other people at the school will be coming too.” She says and Alex nods. “Yeah, I should be able to go.” He says and she grins. “Great!”

He wasn’t too sure if he will regret this.

 

Scott seems to be coming as well. “This is going to be fun.” Scott says excited and Alex could only nod. “Sure.” He says quietly and his older brother lightly punches him in the shoulder. “Oh come on Alex, I finally get to spend time with my younger brother at a party!” He says way more enthusiastic than he should be. Alex wasn’t really betting on it, Scott will probably be with his friends in five minutes. Alex has never been to a high school party, he knows Scott has multiple times and his parents seemed surprised when Scott asked if he and Alex could go. Where they would instantly agree if it was only Scott going, it wasn’t surprising that they fucking hesitated before agreeing, glancing over at him before saying so.

Alex hates his parents.

When they got there, the party was already in full swing. Loud music blasting at full volume, the teenagers already broke into the booze and were drunk. It was so loud that Alex wanted to cover his ears and bolt far away as possible from here. “I will be with Jean!” Scott yells and Alex gives him a confused look. “What!?” Alex yells and Scott talks into his ear. “I will be with Jean in the kitchen.” He says and leaves before the blond could reply. So much for the ten minutes.

Alex keeps his back to the wall, keeping himself as far away from the drunk jocks as possible. The last thing he needs is bumping into one of them and creating a fight. Alcohol seems to make people much more aggressive. The blond spotted Warren and was surprised to see him. The kid didn’t even go to their school anymore, went to a boarding school instead. They make eye contact and Alex was expecting the other male to grin and start to taunt him but instead Warren looked away and didn’t bother looking at him again. He guessed after Warren got his ass kicked, he finally realized that it was better to leave him alone.

Either that or Hank might beat him to a pulp again.

“Hey!” Alex jumps and quickly turns around to see Hank. “Hank, thank god!” He says and the brunet gives him a grin. Finally, someone he knew here. “Come on! We’re over here!” He yells loudly and grabs his hand and leading the way. Alex was too busy looking around and avoiding hitting anyone to squeal on the inside about the stupid little fact that Hank was holding his hand.

God he was so pathetic.

They reach the living room and Hank pulls him to a corner where Raven and Sean were. “Hey, you made it.” Sean says, pulling him in for a hug. The blond easily pushes him off then grabs his shoulder when the ginger sways. “God, are you drunk?” He asks when he notices the strong smell of alcohol on him. The boy grins and nods. “Hell yeah I am, this is good stuff!” He says loudly then continues to drink from his red plastic cup. Raven pulls the cup out of his hands. “I think you had enough Sean.” She says with a giggle. “Here, have some.” Hank says giving him a plastic cup in his hands. Alex looks at the clear liquid before scrunching his nose and shaking his head.

“No thanks.”

“Aww come on, have you ever drink before?” Raven asks with a pout. “Uh no.” The blond says and Sean gasps. “Dude! You never drank alcohol before! Dude this stuff is awesome. Try it!” The ginger says and Raven joins in on agreeing with him. “I’m good.” He says and Hank hands it back to him. “Come on Alex, try a little bit.” He says and god dammit. Alex sighs in defeat, he could never say no to Hank and grabs the cup. He cringes before shrugging and taking a mouthful. He immediately regrets it as his throat burns and wrenches the cup away and coughing.

The other three teens laugh and Alex shudders. “Oh my god, what was that? God that is so gross!” He says and the brunet pats his back. “Vodka.” He says and Alex was still trying to recover. “Oh my god I love this song! Let’s go dance!” Raven says suddenly when the song changes and the other two boys run off after her. Alex doesn’t know how to dance, what was he supposed to do? “Come on.” Hank says appearing in front of him out of nowhere and dragging him into the middle of the living room where everyone was dancing.

Most of the other people were grinding against each other and making out. God was this what parties were like? Alex really hates them, he wasn’t enjoying this at all. Hank stays close as he starts to dance and Alex looks around before he slowly starts to join. “That’s it.” The brunet says with a drunk smile and alright, he’s got this.

As the sun starts to set and time starts to pass, Alex grows more confident and starts to dance. He smiles, laughs, and was starting to have the time of his life.

Until he loses sight of his friends. Alex looked out of the window, noting that it was now dark and he starts searching. He walks into the kitchen, he doesn’t see Sean, Raven or Hank and he struggles to pass before he gets into the dining room. “Sean!” He yells and grabs his shoulders. “Hey man!” He says. “Where’s Hank and Raven?” He asks. “I think they’re upstairs.” He says and Alex thanks him before rushing up the stairs.

Now where did they go? With patience starting to run out, he checks each room, not caring if there was a couple making out in them. They’re plastered, they won’t remember anyway. He checks the last door on the left without needing to open the door since it was already open. He stops and quickly looks away when he sees two of his best friends kissing. “Oh uh.” Alex says. Hank and Raven break apart and stare at him with wide eyes. “This is not the bathroom, uh I will just go.” He makes up and quickly flees down the hallway. “Shit, Alex!” He hears but doesn’t register the voice as he hurries down the stairs.

Alex was proud of himself for making up an excuse on the spot despite his heart breaking. It was the truth, Hank was straight and both Raven and him will probably be a couple tomorrow.  
He sees Scott and grabs his arm. “Can we go home?” He asks and Scott falters. “Really Summers, going to quit on us because your baby of a brother can’t handle a party.” One of his friends snarks and Alex looks down at the floor in shame. “Alex, do we have to?” Scott hisses quietly and Alex steps back. “Sorry.” He mutters and walks away, ignoring their laughter behind him. With tears in his eyes, he slips through the front door and walks down the street quickly. At least he knew his way back even though it was going to be a long walk. He shivers as he wraps his arms around himself. He grabs the hood of his sweater and pulls it up and over his head as he hunches into himself.

_Don’t cry, don’t cry, don’t cry_. He repeats the mantra. He curses at himself in anger when he swipes at the few tears that have fell down his cheeks. He sniffles quietly and quickens his pace. He just wanted to go home. He wanted to go home and cry in his room without anyone seeing him. It was probably for the best. He tells himself it was going to be okay.  
He was used to being alone anyway.

/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/

Hank feels like shit.

This is why you don’t go to parties and get drunk on a Sunday. He looks around the hallway hoping he could see Alex. Hank felt so bad and fucking guilty when the blond walked in then left suddenly without looking at them. What Alex didn’t know was that Hank has feelings for the blond and now he must think he has feelings for Raven.

He remembers that time in the hallway, when Alex lightly brushed his fingers over Hank’s cheek. He was so close, so tempted just to pull him in and kiss him. The way Alex looked at him, eyes wide and innocent. There was an emotion in those bright blue eyes that Hank couldn’t name but dear god did he want the blond. Hank had been fighting these feelings for so long now that he just doesn’t know how much longer he can hide them.

But it’s for the best just being friends. Who would want a boy who is being abused at home? Hank was such a bad influence to him, Hank has bad anger issues and he was afraid that he was going to be just like his father. He couldn’t stand the thought of hurting Alex that way.

He sees Alex and he was about to call his name when the blond sees him and quickly dodges into his classroom. Hurt blossoms in his chest and he lets out a breath, hoping that he didn’t royally fuck up because clearly his best friend has the same feelings as him. Earlier Sean had hinted that him and Raven must be a couple now but Hank can’t have that.

That is a huge problem.

He needs Alex to know that he wasn’t dating Raven, that he does not have romantic feelings for her. Sure he might be bisexual, but just after a month of being friends with him, he knew Alex was the one for him. But he spent so long being embarrassed. Because why the hell would the blond love him? Hell they couldn’t date properly. Alex’s parents would never accept him and his older brother would kill him. Hank knows Scott is protective of his younger brother, Alex would complain about Scott’s overprotective nature but was thankful for him since he was the only one in his family that actually cared about him.

The brunet was tempted just to skip class and wait for the blond but he knew better then to confront him in front of the school. No, he need to wait until they are in private. When it’s just them and there is no chances of anyone or anything interrupting them. He needs to be patient. He was bad at waiting but he would do anything for Alex.

He really should be concerned how quick he became attached.

________________________

The bell rings signaling lunch time and Hank is the first one out of his class. With his mind determined and rushing straight to where Alex should be. During his first two classes he had planned that he would find him at lunch, get somewhere private and having a long discussion over this whole mess. God why did he have to get drunk? He wasn’t thinking clearly.

He sits down heavily at his seat as he waits for what could possibly be the love of his life when Sean sits down in front of him. “Man, why was the party on a Sunday? Let’s not do parties on Sunday’s anymore.” The ginger groans as he places his head into his arms. Hank winces knowing Sean drank the most out of all four of them. “You gonna live?” The brunet asks instead and only receives a groan in response. “There, there.” Raven says, looking just as equally miserable as Sean. She sits down beside Sean as she sighs. “Not a couple.” She says before the ginger could open his mouth to ask the question.

“Ok then. Hey, where’s Alex?” He asks and Raven shrugs. “I think he went home, said he wasn’t feeling well.” She says and Hank deflates. There goes his plan, it just blew up in his face into a thousand tiny pieces. “How? He didn’t drink.” Sean mutters into the table, not bothering to lift his head as he speaks and Hank shrugs. “I don’t know, I might have an idea though.” The brunet says as both Raven and him look away from each other. “I didn’t mean it.” She whispers and Hank smiles softly at her. “I know you didn’t.” He says and she nods.

He pulls his phone out, he can’t help but worry. He would only hope that they can keep texting each other. Only hope that he will at least get a reply knowing he was safe. Alex can be mad at him, hate him even just as long as Hank knows he is safe then he can deal with the blond being angry.

_**Hank** : Are you home and safe?_

He sighs worriedly. Hank knows he shouldn’t be too worried. Alex can take care of himself, but he wants to be worried about him. “Do you think Alex will forgive us?” Raven asks and Sean sighs. “About what? The fact that you two kissed?” He asks and Hank wants to slam his head into the table. “God I knew he liked you to, god I am such an idiot.” She groans and the brunet blinks in surprise at her. “What?” He asks and the girl only raises an eyebrow at him. “You didn’t know?” The ginger asks and Hank sighs. Great not only did he not know, it was apparently obvious to them that they liked each other.

They are oblivious idiots.

When you are trying not to show the fact that you have a huge crush on your best friend, you don’t really notice that your best friend was doing the same thing as you. How was he supposed to know? Hank sighs as he checks his dying phone and considers throwing it when he sees that Alex hadn’t replied. “Hank.” He looks up, noticing that both Raven and Sean were looking at him in concern. He lets out a breath, ignoring them as he turns his head to look out the window. He notes the sun shining, the trees softly swaying in the wind, doesn’t look like there is a single cloud in sight. If only life right now felt at peace. But since when does it ever.

When he first met the blond, he hated him. Hated the fact that his family is rich, hated that he has a loving brother. But looks can be so deceiving and he found out who Alex really was underneath. Alex was a homing beacon, calling Hank to him. Radiating safety and warmth, they were both struggling. Alex with neglect and Hank with abuse.

His life was dull, the same thing happening in his day over and over again. Going to school, coming home, his dad smacking him around. When Alex came into his life, it was looking at everything for the first time. Everything became so vibrant, became so alive. He wouldn’t know what to do if he walked out of his life right now. Alex supported him, the brunet had finally found someone who understands him and even when he found out about his true self, he didn’t walk away, he didn’t even treat him differently. That was one of the reasons why he fell in love with the blond.

Hank can’t lose him now.

With that thought in mind, he grabs his bag and walks out of the cafeteria. Ignoring his name being called behind him.

 

Hank runs a hand through his hair nervously as he walks up the very fancy driveway. He had to text Raven to find out where Alex lived and now he was standing in front of a very large beautiful house that he wished he lived in. He looks out of place with his over worn jeans and his leather jacket. Ignored the strange looks he got when he passed women and men on the sidewalk in very fancy, expensive looking clothes. The only reason he knew this was the right house was the fact that the mailbox had their last name written on it with loopy letters.

He presses the doorbell and stands back to wait for someone really to answer the door. He presses it again and before he had a chance to wonder if the thing was broken one of the double doors open. Why have two doors? One was enough but Hank could only conclude that it was part of the criteria of being rich. Alex stands there, his blond hair messy and only wearing pajama pants and a hoodie.

Alex’s looks at him with a guarded glance. “What do you want?” He asks and Hank puts his hands into his jean pockets. He would have kicked at the ground but he didn’t want to damage the porch too much. It wasn’t his house, well mansion, after all. “Can I come in?” He asks and Alex sighs but step to the side to let him in. Hank couldn’t help but look around in awe as Alex closed the door. “My parents aren’t home. Be glad, they would have called the police by now.” He says with a flat tone but leads the brunet up the stairs and into his room.

“Man, this is huge.” He says and Alex could only shrug as he sits down onto the bed. Hank ignores the fact that it was so much bigger than his as he sits down beside the blond. “Aren’t you supposed to be in class?” Alex eventually asks and Hank grabs one of his hands.

“I was worried about you. I texted you to see if you got home safe and you didn’t reply, I couldn’t help but assume the worse.” He says and Alex shrugs, refusing to look at him. “I’m home and I’m fine. You can go now.” He says bitterly and the brunet sighs. Why was Alex so god damn stubborn? “You aren’t fine, something is bothering you.” He says and Alex clenches his jaw. “It’s nothing.” He says, voice tight. Alex was close to losing his temper and Hank realizes that he didn’t care. He would rather have him yelling at him then simply ignoring him. “No, its not nothing. Please, tell me what’s going on in your head.” He pleads.

“You want to know what’s going through my mind? I hate you. I hate your stupid hair, I hate every time you speak, I hate your stupid leather jacket. But you know what I hate the most?” He finally snaps and stands up, pacing along his room and Hank could only stare in shock. He couldn’t answer, so he only shakes his head. He didn’t know what was going on. Did Alex really hate him?

“I hate the fact that I want your attention, I hate that my heart races every time you are around, I hate it when you made me cry yesterday, I hate the fact that I want to see you happy, hate that I want to see you smile and laugh. That I want to hear you laugh every day. But the number one thing that I absolutely hate about you is the fact that I love you!” He yells on the verge of tears and the room goes silent. Hank could only stare at him.

He could only stare at the most beautiful person standing in front of him. Even though Alex looked like a mess, he was still the most beautiful human being to walk on this planet. He knows he is not what he thinks he is. Alex is not the sun or the stars or the goddamn sky. He’s just a boy but oh god he is the universe to him.

“Please say something.” Alex pleads in a broken voice with tears threatening to fall and Hank gets up and pulls Alex closer. He keeps one hand gripping his hip while the other gently cups his cheek. “I am so sorry that I hurt you. I don’t hate you, I can’t. You are the love of my life and I think it’s about time I start treating you like it sweetheart.” He says softly. With that, he pulls Alex into a kiss. A kiss that Hank tries to put all of his feelings that he has been hiding from him for months. A kiss to show just how much he is in love with him.

The blond whimpers and eagerly responses to the kiss. He grips onto Hank’s jacket like a lifeline. The kiss felt like it was for hours when in reality, it was only a minute when they both parted for air. Their foreheads together as they panted for air, Hank’s hand left his cheek to travel down and intertwine their fingers together tightly. “I’m sorry for over reacting.” Alex finally murmurs and Hank shakes his head as he pulls him into another kiss, a much quicker one this time. “No, don’t apologize.” He whispers and pulls him into a hug this time.

They transfer over to the bed, both laying down and cuddling up to each other. Hank lets his fingers run through the golden hair that was as soft as it looks as Alex places his head onto the brunet’s chest. “Can you stay for awhile?” He asks shyly and Hank could only smile at the ceiling as he tightens his arms wrapped around him. “As long as you like sweetheart.” He whispers and Alex looks up.

“Even forever?” He asks and Hank’s heart races. He quickly kisses him and smiles.

“Even forever.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So.... thoughts?
> 
> Also I might have to make this four chapters..... I will have to see how long the last chapter is.


	3. Chapter Three (Let's say all the creativity is in the writing)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this ended up with being four chapters but since when do I ever write small stories? 
> 
> Enjoy anyway :) 
> 
> Trigger Warning though, the child abuse is shown heavily in this chapter. So please be cautious will reading Hank's part.

**Chapter Three:**

Alex was stressed. 

His parents were being more ruthless. They started paying attention to him now, just by pressuring him into things he doesn’t want. “You should join a sport’s team. Like football or baseball.” Why the hell would Alex want to do that? That was Scott’s sports and it was his thing. Alex has no desire what’s so ever to do sports. It just wasn’t his thing and he tried telling his mom and dad that but they just _won’t_ listen.

“Your grades need to be higher Alex, eighties just won’t do.” Dear lord, what did they want from him? He was only human and he was doing the best he can. He already spent all of his free time studying and doing homework, how was he supposed to get his marks higher? Yeah, great they were focusing on him. Finally about time they did but now Alex wants them to ignore him again, but now all of a sudden they have everything planned for him. They want him to go into law school, he doesn’t even like that. Alex wants to go into geophysics, it was really interesting and he wants to go further into that. 

Teachers say you should go into a job that you really enjoy. Alex finally finds something that he really enjoys and now he couldn’t? 

“Alex, dinner’s ready!” Scott yells from the bottom of the stairs and the blond sighs heavily. They haven’t been talking. Haven’t even looked at each other since that party three months ago. Scott never apologized to him, he never tried talking to him. Alex tried, he really did but his older brother would either ignore him or say it was the wrong time because he has plans. As the blond slowly walks down the stairs to what was going to be the most awkward tense dinner ever, yes he might be slightly over dramatic but Alex had talked to his friends and his boyfriend that he should really tell his parents that he was gay. 

He knows he can’t keep this secret forever and even though they ignore him almost his whole life, they were still his family. Hank told him that it was his decision because he still needs to tell his mother and his _abusive_ father that he was bisexual. Alex wants to be there for him and was one hundred percent supportive of him, but he can’t tell Hank that it was going to be okay because he still has yet to tell his parents about his sexuality. He didn’t want to be a hypocrite, he wasn’t going to be. 

He sits down and gives them a strained smile. He didn’t know how to start or even where to start but he knew that by the end of this dinner, everything was going to be in the open. “So Scott, how is football going?” His father asks and the blond simply tunes the conversation out as he tries to figure out what he was going to confess first. 

That he wants to go into the field of Geophysics or that he was gay.

Either way it was going to end in a disaster but Alex was just going to have to deal with it. He suppresses a snort, wait until he tells them he has a boyfriend but that was going to be saved until a later date. “How are your classes Alex?” Katherine asks and Alex blinks a couple of times when he was pulled back into reality. “Oh right classes. They are good, getting homework done and handing stuff in on time.” He says trying not to mumble at the end of his sentence because he knows how much his dad hates that. 

“If you are handing everything in and doing homework then why aren’t your marks higher?” Chris asks sharply and the teenager sighs internally. He knew this was going to happen. One way or another, there conversations always ends up with his parents critizing him. Not Scott because he was the “perfect son” but Alex just couldn’t bring himself to care anymore. He was past caring now. “Sometimes the lessons are confusing me but I am working on it dad.” He says barely holding back the sarcasm. 

“All that matters is that you are trying.” Katherine says with a gentle smile and Alex couldn’t help but be glad that his mother was being nice. That she was giving him hugs and god did he miss her hugs. She always gave the best hugs other than his boyfriend of course. He was about to thank her when his father cuts in again. “Are you applying to law school? I already searched up some great Universities that have the best programs.” He says and Alex sighs. 

The Geophysics confession was first then. Well, at least his dad or the universe decided for him so he can be thankful for that.

“Actually, I wanted to talk about that.” Alex says slowly and his father gives him his full attention. “Oh?” He simply says as if he was daring him to choose his words carefully before saying something that will truly disappoint him. “I found that I am more interested in Geophysics instead of Law.” He says carefully. It was silent for what felt like hours for him but in reality only seconds. “That’s great honey.” Katherine says with a smile and Alex smiles in relief. “That’s awesome Alex.” Scott adds in to lessen the blow that have probably shattered what his father had planned for him. 

“Geophysics? What the hell is that?” He asks, his voice dangerously low. “You study the Earth using gravity, magnetic, electrical, and seismic methods.” The teenage boy says quietly. “And how much money does that make per year?” He asks, if maybe a little hysterically that sends Scott and Katherine to look at him. “Why does that matter dad?” Alex asks blinking a couple of times. Is this what it was all about this whole time? 

“Because we are so much better than average kind of pay. Unless you intend to disappoint your family?” He asks and Alex looks down. “Of course I don’t want to.” He says quietly. “Then you are going into law school and that is final.” He says sternly and tears prickle at the blond’s eyes. “Is there anything else?” He asks and Alex stays silent. Was it a good idea to tell them the second news? The Geophysics went horribly wrong, the last thing he needs is to make his father even more upset. Alex stays silent for the rest of dinner, ignoring the conversation and just pushing food around on his plate. He wasn’t hungry anymore. 

After dinner was finally finished, he quickly isolates himself into his room. 

Feeling down he grabs his phone to send a text to Hank when there was a knock on his bedroom door. “Yeah?” He asks and Scott walks in. “Hey, just wanted to see how you were doing. Dinner didn’t go well.” He says and Alex sighs heavily. “Should’ve expected that reaction.” Was all he responded with and Scott smiles sadly. “You know dad, he just wants what’s best for us.” He gently reminds his younger brother. “I don’t care Scott.” He growls pacing across the floor, his hands running through his hair in agitation. 

“Alex-”

“No! He doesn’t have the right to tell me how to live my life!” Alex snaps then quiets down, not wanting his parents to hear what he was saying. “I know.” Scott says quietly and Alex huffs as he slumps down onto his bed, his limbs sprawling hazardously everywhere. “I want them to ignore me again.” He says quietly and Scott smiles sadly. “I know.” He repeats and the blond huffs again and aim a glare at his older brother. “Can you stop repeating yourself. Don’t you have anything to say other than I know?” Scott sighs and fiddles with his fingers. “I noticed that you and Hank are close.” He says and Alex blinks in confusion at the sudden new topic. What is this about? 

“Yeah, we’re friends.” He lies. Him and Scott weren’t as close since the party. He remembered that night that Scott did poke his head in when he finally got home. Alex had purposely faked being asleep, not wanting to deal with it then but the next day Scott pretended that everything was fine. That he didn’t make Alex walk home by himself in the cold with nothing but a thin hoodie. 

“Be careful Alex. He might only be friends with you for money. McCoy is known for not having a lot of money.” He warns and Alex could only stare at him in shock. What the fuck was this? “You nag at me to get a friend and now that I finally have a friend, you think he just wants my money?” He says quietly, his anger shimmering underneath his skin. Slowly climbing and fighting to be unleashed. “That isn’t what I meant-” Scott backtracks quickly, realizing how his sentenced sounded and Alex cuts in. “Get out.” He growls, his voice dangerously low and Scott only stays silent and quickly exits the room. After facing his younger brother’s temper many times over the years, he knows better than to ignore him. 

The angry teen forces himself to take a deep breath, reminding himself to breathe. He clenches his fists and he flops back onto the bed. It wasn’t true. No way in hell would Hank play him like that. Scott just can’t be true. But now he was doubting himself. What if it was true though? He heard stories of that happening before, but he knows Hank. The bozo would never do that, he was the kindest, smartest, honest person he have ever met before. Hell he protects people as well. He protects his mom by letting his dad abuse him, he protected him when Warren was pushing him around. 

God, if only Hank will stand up. Report that his dad was a monster. Hank deserves so much more than the world could ever give him. Hank could have everything he ever wants and he stills deserves to be loved. 

But now his older brother planted that seed of doubt in his head and Alex didn’t know what do to. 

_______________________

Hank notice that there was tension between Scott and Alex. 

He means like they don’t look at each other at school. Sure brothers fight, that is common when you have siblings and Hank might not understand very well since he was an only child but he knows there is something wrong. He tried talking to Alex about it but the blond easily switched subjects, clearly not wanting to talk about it. But that was the thing, they do need to talk about it. 

But he doesn’t pry for now. Instead he focuses on school and their relationship. 

However, relationships are complicated as well. Because as he closes his locker and turns to walk off, Alex was in front of him with a strange look in his eyes. “Hey, is everything okay?” He asks worriedly. “Please tell me you aren’t with me just for the money. That you aren’t using me just to get that much closer to getting higher status.” Alex suddenly pleads. “What? Uh babe, I don’t understand. No, no of course I’m not using you. I don’t care about the money, where did this come from?” He asks taking Alex’s hand and pulling him closer. 

“It’s not important.” Alex says in relief, looking ten times more relaxed. “Come on.” Hank says quietly pulling away when he sees Scott walking their way. “How is home?” Alex asks when they walk out of the school and walking towards a cluster of trees that hides them from prying eyes. It was their go to spot when they just want to be alone. “Home is okay. Dad didn’t come home last night so actually it was a good night in a long time.” He says and the blond smiles. Hank plops down onto the grass, leaning against one of the oak trees and grabs Alex’s hand, pulling him down and pulling him closer. 

“That’s good, I’m glad for you and your mom.” He says, letting Hank pull him close with Alex’s back against Hank’s chest. Hank’s arms wrap around him as Alex settles comfortably between Hank’s legs and rests his head back against the brunet’s shoulder. 

“I tried convincing my mother to report him to the police. To pack up and leave him. That dad wasn’t worth it, he’s not worth it when we are constantly scared, afraid to sleep because he might barge into your room at any moment.” He says quietly and Alex takes his hand, intertwining their fingers together and squeezing. “Are you scared? At home?” Alex asks curious and tilts his head back to look up at his boyfriend. “Yeah, sometimes I’m terrified. I’m scared for my mom, scared for me. But I’m mostly scared about what will happen when he learns about you. He doesn’t except gays. If I even look suspicious about being gay, he beats the shit out of me. Says that he ‘needs to beat the gay out of me’.” He whispers staring straight ahead and Alex lets out a breath. 

Hank looks down at him and presses a soft kiss onto his neck. He was telling the truth, he really was scared what will happen when his dad finds out. He told his mom that he was bisexual. Edna had only smiled and pulled him into a hug, telling him that she will love him no matter who he falls in love with and that she will keep this a secret. Hank was so tempted to tell her that he found someone. That he met this wonderful, beautiful boy that was in his arms right now and made him feel so alive. But he couldn’t risk it, he trusts his mother but some things will just have to be kept to himself. 

Alex was one of them.

“How did last night go for you? I believed that you wanted to come out to them.” He prompts, needing to change the subject for at least a little while. “I meant to but it didn’t happen.” He says gently and the brunet frowns. “Why not?” Alex sighs and runs his hand through his blond hair that glows when the sunlight shines onto it. “I told my parents over dinner that I wanted to study in Geophysics and dad blew a fuse. I didn’t want to make my family even more upset so I just changed my mind. I will tell them later I guess.” He says with a shrug in the end. 

“Your father can’t make your life.” Hank says gently, reminding the blond that he had a choice no matter what in the end. “I know, but you know parents. We can’t choose them.” He says and Hank smiles into Alex’s hair at the truth in that statement. You can’t choose them, you get what God gives you or whatever. Hank doesn’t follow religion. “Maybe when we graduate we can get the hell out of this town.” He says. Alex looks up at him, shock and surprise evident in those blue eyes. 

“That will be nice. Get away from our families, study what we want.” He says and Hank smiles. “Get a house together.” He adds in and Alex snorts. “But we can’t, you can’t.” Alex whispers and Hank frowns. “Now before you ask why, you can’t leave your mom with that pathetic excuse of a dad. You wouldn’t be able to live with that guilt.” He whispers and Hank closes his eyes. Knowing that his boyfriend was telling the truth. 

“But we can dream.” The blond says and Hank sighs as he rests his cheek on top of Alex’s head. They both just cherish the moment together, not really caring that they were missing class right now. “This is nice.” Alex says after a moment and Hank couldn’t help but agree with his boyfriend. Hank knows he doesn’t show affection in public. He tries but it just bothers him, Alex understands and tells him that he doesn’t have to show everyone that they were together. 

Hank shows a lot of affection when they were alone. 

They weren’t alone often. They couldn’t go to each other houses but they were working around it. “It is nice. Want to ditch the whole day?” He asks and the blond gives him a look. “What? We are already skipping class.” Hank says and the blond burst into giggles. “Do we have a car?” He asks and Hank hums as he thinks carefully. “Didn’t Scott drive here today?” He asks and Alex goes to sit up but the brunet simply tightens his hold so the blond couldn’t get up. “Are you crazy? Scott will kill me when he finds out that I took his car.” Alex says and barely fights when his boyfriend doesn’t let go of him. 

Hank chuckles, pressing another quick kiss onto the other teen’s neck and nuzzling behind his ear. The blond melts in his arms, humming and tilting his head to the side for him to have better access. “So, we come back before school ends. He won’t know.” He says, his lips gently brushing the soft golden hair. “I suppose we could fill the gas tank before coming back.” Alex thinks out loud, Hank humming in approval. “What about the keys?” Hank asks, realizing that Scott wouldn’t magically leave them in his car. Alex grabs his bag and suddenly their was a set of keys in view. “I got the extra set.” He says and Hank grins. 

He really was a bad influence. He finds that he really doesn’t care. The two teens quickly get to the beautiful car and got out of the school parking lot so quick, that no one would have really noticed. 

“Where to?” Alex asks with a wide grin. Hank watches as the blond quickly looks over to him then back to the road. “Let’s go to the pier.” He says softly watching almost in awe as the blond’s grin turns into a full wide smile as he turns right and towards water. 

Hank was so happy. He never felt so happy before and he just hopes that everything turns out so well. As the hours slowly pass, two teenagers were having the time of their lives. They walked together along the pier, holding hands and Hank occasionally twirling Alex around just to see him smile. They stopped at a diner to share a milkshake, it was their space. Neither of them stressed about school or people noticing them. They didn’t care about the fact that one of their parent’s friends could see and rat them out. 

Alex and Hank only saw each other. It was as if everything else faded away, they found themselves at the park walking around with their hands clasped together, Hank stopping them to take his leather jacket off to place around Alex’s shoulders when he noticed the blond was cold. They found themselves in an area where no one goes, cuddling under the old trees. They kissed, hugged, even found time for a quick make out session in the slowly shrinking time span left before they have to go back to school. Before they have to go back into reality, they just lived in their own world, their own fantasy world where they were allowed to be together. 

They made true on their promise and made sure to fill the gas tank before returning back to the school. Alex turns the car off and leans back into his seat. They both stare at each other before bursting into giggles. “I can’t believe we just skipped school.” Alex says and Hank smirks at him. “You never skipped before?” He asked and the blond shakes his head. The brunet sighs as he exits the car and making the other male follow quickly in concern. 

“Hank, are you okay?” He asks. The brunet ignores him as he quickly walks off, making Alex jog to catch up. “Hey, I asked you a question.” Alex says more firmly as he grips the brunet’s arm tightly. Hank stops and turns to look at him. “You should stay away from me Alex.” He says sadly and the blond simply shakes his head and cups the brunet’s jaw. “Why do you say that?” He asks. Hank closes his eyes tightly before lifting a hand and placing it onto the other male’s hip. “Because I am a bad influence on you. Your parent’s will never accept me and I don’t want to be the reason why your family gets torn apart.” He says. 

“I don’t care. My family is already torn apart and your parent’s won’t accept me either. I love you Hank and I won’t let you push me away, no matter how hard you try.” Alex says with a determine look in his eyes that tears fill’s the brunet’s eyes. Not knowing how to even reply, Hank just simply pulls him into a kiss. Tilting Alex’s head up for a better angle to deepen the kiss. Alex response eagerly, his arms wrapping around his neck and secretly loving the height difference that he was sure Hank knew about. 

The bell rings, signaling the end of the school day and they pull apart before the students could walk out of the building. Respecting that Hank doesn’t like PDA too much in public, he simply smiles. “See you tomorrow?” He asks, hoping that he didn’t sound like a sixteen school girl with a crush. “Text you tonight.” Hank replies with a grin of his own and winking at him before walking away. 

_____________________

Hank should have known better then to think that his dad gave them a break. 

He opens the door, still stuck in his happy moment after spending the day with Alex when suddenly he was grabbed by the front of his shirt and slammed into the wall by the front door. He hears his mom’s yell and suddenly his father was in front of him. Red faced and the brunet tries not to gag at how much alcohol that was in his breath. “You little shit, you think I don’t know.” He growls and Hank’s heart picks up in fear. Shit, did he know about Alex? 

“What? I don’t know what you’re talking about!” He says in alarm and bites back a cry when his father back hands him. “What the hell are you doing with that Summers boy huh? You disrespect me by being friends with him?!” He yells into the teen’s face and Hank nearly collapse in relief. 

His dad only thinks they are friends. 

_Oh thank god._

Clearly he took to long to reply because he was thrown to the ground and Hank didn’t curl into a ball quick enough. This time he does cry out in pain when a steel-toed boot makes contact with his ribs, pain racking through his body. “No stop please!” He vaguely hears but keeps his arms around his head as kicks continue to make contact with his body. “Norton that’s enough!” His mother yells, trying to pull him away from her son and Hank could only watch as the man rears back and slaps her hard enough that she falls to the floor. 

“You stupid bitch! You can’t even raise our son right!” He yells. Hank manages to get up, pain numb enough that he doesn’t feel it as he tackles his dad. They both hit the floor hard. Ignoring the pain that suddenly reminds Hank that it was there, he punches the monster in the face. The man was not his father, he never will be. 

He loses momentum and his father strikes back, quick as a rattlesnake. The teen boy falls back as a fist connects with his cheekbone and the other man crawls on top of him spewing insults that Hank doesn’t hear because of the ring in his ears. He probably knew the insults he was saying that he yells at him quite often. That he was a pathetic excuse of a son, that he will never be loved, that he needs to learn a lesson. That he will never be a man, but his dad was wrong. All his life Hank thought that everything his dad told him was the truth, but as he spent more time with a certain blond boy everyday, he knew the insults were a lie now. 

His dad finally stops and Hank coughs as he rolls over onto his side, whimpering when his body spasms in pain. “Baby.” Edna whispers as she crawls over and helps him sits up, both flinching helplessly as the man they once loved walks around them, as if he was a jaguar that wants to play with his prey before making the final kill. “You both are pathetic, hell I don’t even know why I keep you around.” He growls and his mother pulls him closer to her, acting as a shield, not wanting her son to get any more hurt. “I’m sorry, I promise to get him more behaved.” Edna whimpers out and flinches when her husband kneels down beside her and cups her cheek lovingly, mockingly. “Shh, I know sweetheart. I know you are trying your best, kids just needs to be reminded is all.” He coos at her but his eyes are laughing manically, evilly. Hank knew that his father was smug, proud of having them live in fear. That it makes him feel powerful. 

“Henry, get out of this house.” He suddenly demands and the boy jerks in response. “What?” He asks quietly in shock. “Get out! You can come home tomorrow!” He yells, grabbing Hank’s hair and pulling him towards the front door. Edna cries out, reaching for her son as he is being dragged away and Hank was thrown out of the door and it slams closed behind him.  
Hank lays there, trying to get his breath back and he whimpers as the pain pulses through his body. Where was he supposed to go? He breathes harshly and his head suddenly clears with an idea. 

He knows where to go now.

He groans as he forces himself to stand and starts the long trek to the other side of town.

__________________

Alex groans when he wakes up suddenly as something hits his window. He sighs tiredly as he just assumes that it was a branch of a tree that was by his window. When he was just about to doze off back into dreamland, something hits his window again. The force was harder and he sits up when the sound was much louder. “What the hell?” He asks himself quietly and turns on his lamp before going over to his window. He opens the curtains and gasps when he sees Hank leaning against the tree. 

He unlocks his window and opens it. “Hank?” He whispers, poking his head out and the boy on the grass nearly falls to the ground before gripping onto the trunk of the apple tree and righting himself. “I’m sorry to wake you, but you said that your door was open.” He says almost in pain and the blond’s worry turns into fear. “Wait a second.” He says before closing his window and quickly, but quietly going down the stairs and as he unlocks the front door, he wonders how he was going to explain this one to his parents. Alex catches Hank as he falls and the blond grunts as he carefully helps him to the bottom step of the stairs. 

“It’s okay, I got you.” The blond says as he slowly helps his boyfriend to sit down, the brunet holding back a strangled groan in pain. Alex quickly closes the front door again, locking it before hurrying back over to the brunet. “Oh god, what happened to you?” He asks worriedly and Hank snatches his wrist before he could turn the light on. “Don’t.” He says sharply and Alex nods. “Okay, I won’t turn the light on.” He reassures and the grip on his wrist lets go. 

“My dad.” Was all he had to say before Alex understood why he came here. “Come on, can you walk?” He asks and Hank manages a brief nod that was hard to see in the darkness. They both slowly stumble up the stairs, Alex didn’t complain once when Hank lets almost all of his weight onto Alex, making it much harder to walk. 

“Okay.” He says in relief when he finally gets Hank to sits down on the edge of his bed when they reach his bedroom. Hank doesn’t stop him from turning on the light this time, knowing that he can’t wake up his parents. “Oh my god.” Alex gasps when he sees the damaged done. “I promise it doesn’t look that bad. This was actually mild than the usual.” Hank tries to joke but it falls flat when Alex doesn’t smile. 

This is one of the times that Alex really have to thank his parents for letting him have a bathroom attached to his bedroom as he wets a cloth and grabs a bowl from the cabinet. He makes sure the water was warm and he only stays silent as he kneels down and brings the wet cloth to the other boys face. Alex apologizes quietly when Hank hisses, and slowly, gently with barely no force wipe away the blood. When he finishes all Alex could see was the bruises that littered across his cheekbone and jaw. 

Hank snatches his hand when he lowers the cloth and presses a light kiss to his knuckles and wipes his thumb under his eye to catch the tear that escapes the blond’s eyes. “Don’t cry, I’m alright.” Hank whispers. Alex could only shake his head as he gently tugs the leather jacket off and lifts his shirt to see his torso, knowing that Hank was tying to hide the worst of it. “I’ll be right back.” He promises and quietly goes to the kitchen to grab some ice. 

He comes back to see that Hank layed down onto the bed fully, stretching his sore body out. Alex was a little thankful that the brunet took his boots off before putting his feet up. “Here.” He whispers gently and winces when Hank bites back a groan when the ice is placed onto his ribcage. “Does it hurt anywhere else?” He asks and the brunet shakes his head. “Thanks.” He grunts out and Alex could only nod, not knowing what to say. 

How could a parent do this to their own child? What makes them think it’s right to put all of their anger onto them? How does Hank’s father even sleep at night? Alex has all of these questions but he won’t ask any of them out loud. He sneaks over to Scott’s room to steal a pair of his sweatpants before returning to his own. “Here, you and Scott should be about the same size.” He says and helps the brunet change into them. “I’m okay.” Hank grits out and the blond sighs. “Sleeping in wet jeans sucks, not to mention very uncomfortable.” He says quietly and pulls his blankets over the brunet. 

Once he was sure that Hank was settled, he sits down carefully on the edge making sure he didn’t jostle him around too much. Hank sighs and his eye lids slowly droop in exhaustion. “Alex.” He whispers tiredly. “Shh, get some sleep alright, we can talk about this later.” He whispers while he gently runs his fingers through the brown hair. The teen sighs and finally dozes off into a peaceful slumber and Alex squeezes his eyes shut. Why was the world so cruel to him? Alex thought he had it bad, but Hank has it so much worse. 

He yawns, checking the time to see it was three in the morning he rubs at his eyes tiredly. He walks around the bed, thankful for the size and slowly lays down on top of the duvet. Hank needs it more than he does right now and he flicks the light off. If they were having this conversation tomorrow, then Alex will need his rest as well.

 

The radio turns on suddenly and Alex bolts up quickly climbing out of bed and turning it off. He sighs out, running a hand through his blond messy hair and looking over. Hank was a quiet sleeper and Alex focuses on the steady rise and fall of his chest. He grabs the bag full of melted ice and putting it in the bathroom sink, he will clean it up later. He doesn’t bother opening the curtains, he wants Hank to get as much sleep as possible. 

Alex nearly slaps himself when he realizes that it was only Thursday. They have school, Hank was in no condition to go to school and Scott will wonder why Alex wasn’t getting ready for school soon. He quietly slips out of his room and wanders down the stairs to see Scott getting breakfast ready. “Morning sleepy head, I thought you weren’t getting up.” He teases lightly and Alex ignores the angry pull in his gut. He knows he needs to forgive his older brother soon but he pushes it to the side. “Are you alright? You look exhausted.” Scott asks worriedly and an idea lights up in his mind. 

“Yeah, just not feeling well.” He says groggily. “Maybe you should stay home then. I can leave a note saying that you’re sick to mom and dad.” He says and Alex nods, glad that his lack of sleep made him look sick. He really didn’t get much sleep, he was too worried about hurting Hank that his brain never really shut off. “Okay.” He says and Scott smiles gently at him. “Get some sleep, you need it.” He whispers and the blond simply nods and goes back to his room. 

He wasn’t expecting to see blue eyes staring at him. “Oh, you’re awake.” Alex says surprised but closes the door quickly, hoping no one heard him say that sentence. The blond sits down and smiles as Hank’s hand reaches out for him. “How are you feeling?” He asks and grabs a glass of water that was on the bedside table. “Better thanks.” He says roughly before drinking the water. “That’s good, I’ll be back. I might have something for your bruises.” He says quickly before going into the bathroom and checking the shelves, he’s pretty sure he has something. He makes a triumph noise when he sees the topical arnica ointment. 

“Hey, you need to lay still.” He says in concern when he comes back to see Hank struggling to sit up. “Laying still is bad for bruised ribs.” He manages to say and Alex sighs. He doesn’t know how to help bruised ribs, Hank probably does. Instead of protesting, the teen just simply helps Hank sit up and grabbing a pillow to put on the head board so the brunet was upright. They don’t say anything as Alex opens the ointment and applies a little to each bruise. “Need anything?” He asks and the brunet sighs. “Do you have any ibuprofen?” He asks and Alex silently grabs the bottle and hand him two pills then refills the glass. 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t want you to see me like this. I had nowhere else to go.” He says quietly. “Hey, don’t apologize, I’m glad you came.” Alex says and the brunet nods sharply. He knows Hank doesn’t believe him but he believes that over time, Hank will come to realize that what Alex was saying is the truth. “So how are we playing this out with your parents? They are going to realize that it’s not just you in your bedroom.” The brunet says and Alex shrugs. “We can cross that bridge when we get to it, right now you just focus on getting better.” Alex says gently.  
Matter in fact, if his parent’s do find out they will just think that Hank was a friend of his. They still don’t know he’s gay, he never told them. He wants to but like that dinner a night ago, he needs to find the right time and the right place. “Come here.” Hank says and grabs the blond’s arm, pulling him closer. “Are you sure? I don’t want to hurt you even worse.” The blond asks worriedly when he realizes what the brunet was asking for. “You look exhausted, I’ll be fine.” He says and Alex could only sigh in defeat as he lays his head down onto the other boy’s thigh.

He hums in approval when the brunet starts to run his fingers through his hair, making him doze off quicker into sleep. 

_________________

Hank knows he should go. 

Leave before Alex’s parents finds them. However, the problem is the fact that every time he goes to leave, Alex unconsciously holds onto him tighter, sighing in his sleep and nuzzling more into his leg. It was rather adorable but he really needs to go before his parent’s get home from work and check on him. 

He knows Alex has yet to tell them that he was in a relationship with a boy, a poor one at that, and Hank doesn’t want to give them a bad first impression. He wants to show them that even though he has next to no money, Alex will always be his first priority. He doesn’t want Alex to come out like this, it wasn’t fair to both of them and the parents. Hell, he doesn’t know if the blond even told his older brother yet and from what he hears in the stories, Alex pretty much tells him everything. But they seem to be in a spot where they can be around each other but have a hard time talking to another and he has no idea why, all he knows is that something happened to create that whole mess. 

Hank knows his boyfriend will be pissed when he wakes up to find out that he has left but Hank was willing to take that risk. Alex will understand, hopefully. 

He finally manages to escape, god that makes him sound bad, and he pulls the covers over the other teen’s body. He holds his breath as he kisses his forehead and placing an arm around his ribs, he quietly exits the house. His dad will be pissed if he doesn’t come home tonight anyway. He sends Alex a text, explaining why he had to leave and promised that he will take care of himself. 

As much as he wants to protect his mother, Hank was just tired of everything at home. He was tired of being afraid, he was tired of being kicked, punched and thrown around, he was tired of all of it. As bad as this was going to sound, it might be best just to leave town. That way his mother doesn’t have to worry about protecting him, maybe then she can finally stand up and this that man. Then she will maybe, finally, be free of her so called husband. Every time the brunet thinks of that logic, guilt fills him. How could he think that way? He was just being selfish, but he knows that you will have to make difficult choices in order for some good things to happen. 

His mother leaving his father will be the best thing that will ever happen to her. She could finally breathe and be able to feel safe. To be able to sleep peacefully, knowing that she won’t be randomly attacked in the middle of the night. She then can make her own choices without having to ask her husband first. Meet someone that will truly love and cherish her. The only reason she is staying with him is the fact that she was protecting him. Protecting the only son that she will ever have. Maybe if Hank can get himself out of the picture, then she can make her stand and fight back. 

It truly does make sense. 

~***~

He was right. 

Alex was annoyed.

He understood of course but he was worried about him. That still boggles his mind, that Alex truly cares for him. Sometimes it makes him feel that he isn’t giving enough to the blond in return. For instance, Hank can’t show his affection. Not to others, he should be able to. Should be able to tell the world that Alex was his and that no one else could have him.  
He knows Alex craves it. Soaks all the affection and attention he gets when they were alone and Hank gives it to him freely. It was just like that in return, Hank loves it when the blond gives him affection in return. They both haven’t really had the chance to get hugs and love and care they should have had from their parents. Alex was shocked the first time he pulled the brunet into a hug and Hank couldn’t stop the tears. It has been such a long time since he was hugged and the blond had made it his mission to give him all the affection when they were in private. 

“Earth to Hank.” He startles and glares at the blond as he snickers. “Have you even been listening this whole time?” He asks and Hank blushes in embarrassment and rubs the back of his neck. “I’m sorry.” He mumbles and Alex sighs fondly but smiles at him anyway. “As I was saying, I think the only way for me to really tell my parents the truth is to have you with me.” He starts to rant and Hank sits up in alarm. “Whoa, hold up babe. Are you saying what I think your saying?” He asks and Alex gives him a look. “What do you think I’m saying?” He challenges while raising an eyebrow expectedly.

“It sounds like you are saying that you want me to be there when you come out to your parents.” He states and the blond nods. “See! You get it now I was thinking on a Friday but I’m not sure when.” He says trailing off as he thinks. “Babe, are you sure that’s a good idea?” He asks and Alex fiddles with his fingers. He looks down and shrugs. “I mean, I’ve been trying for weeks now and I always end up backing out at the last second. I just thought that it would be nice to have some support.” He says softly. The brunet wanted to smack himself for making his boyfriend feel insecure of himself. “Oh no sweetheart, of course I will be there for you. You just got me by surprise is all.” He says gently. 

“You can say no, I won’t force you into doing something that you don’t want.” He says seriously and Hank felt grateful that Alex was giving him that option but he was going to be there. “I will be there. How about this Friday.” He says determined and Alex gives him a wide eyed look. “Hank, that’s tomorrow.” He says nervously and the brunet nods. “I know, and I will be by your side if they don’t accept you.” He says and Alex lets out a shaky breath but nods. “Okay, I will let my parents know that a friend is coming over tomorrow and then we can tell them. Not to sound rude but you do have nice clothes right?” He asks and Hank scoffs. 

“Yes Alex I do.” He says and the blond shrugs. “Do I have to leave the leather jacket behind?” Hank asks suddenly in a small voice. His jacket was like a safety blanket for him, it was his most prized and cherished possession. “Yes Hank, you can wear your jacket.” He says with a smile and Hank grins at him. “Perfect.” He says happily. 

“Maybe one day I can meet your mom? She sounds amazing.” Alex suggests gently and Hank stiffens. “I don’t know.” He says warily. “I don’t have to, only when you’re ready.” Alex says quickly and Hank smiles. “How are you so understanding?” He asks and the blond shrugs, his cheeks turning pink at the unexpected praise. “I don’t know.” He says. “Because you are amazing like that.” He supplies. “Stop.” Alex whines all flustered and Hank could only laugh at his boyfriend’s actions. He is going to give everything he’s got to impress Alex’s parents and Scott.

He’s so got this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooh, I wonder how the meeting with the parent's will go?
> 
> I honestly don't know yet. I might look like I know what I'm doing, but I really have no idea what I'm doing. 
> 
> Thanks for the kudos and comments! 
> 
> You don't have to leave any comments but it would be appreciated.


	4. The Ending (Not very creative, but it's a title)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter took much longer to write then I realized but it's here!!! 
> 
> I'm glad that we finally got to the ending. I want to thank everyone for reading this fic and of course the kudos and comments! 
> 
> So please, enjoy.

**Chapter Four:**

Maybe he doesn’t got this. 

He sighs as he knocks on the door before stepping back. He wanted to go to his mom for advice but she doesn’t even know that he was dating in the first place. Sure his dad will be pissed since he won’t be home but Hank was determined to wear his nice clothes and if his dad sees him wearing them, then he will catch on to what Hank has been up to lately.   
Alex opens the door and raises an eyebrow. “Get in here.” He says exasperated and yanks the brunet inside before closing the door. “What?” He asks confused and only rolls his eyes fondly as Alex straightens his clothes out for him. “Is this really the nicest thing you have?” He asks and the brunet could only nod. “First of all, get that hair tamed. It’s a mess, then unbutton a couple of buttons. It’s not supposed to be buttoned all the way up without a tie, like who even does that?” He asks and simply helps by unbuttoned the top two and folding the collar nicely. 

“Better?” He asks and Alex smiles. “Perfect.” He says then grabs his hand. “Are you ready?” The blond asks and the brunet fidgets and looks into his blue eyes. “I guess so.” He says nervously and Alex nods. “Good, cause dinner is ready.” He says and Hank looks at him in shock. “Seriously, already?” He asks. “Yeah, it’s five.” He says like it was normal to have dinner at five everyday. Who eats at five? His mom always had dinner around seven, you know, the normal dinner hour. 

“Okay then.” He says and the blond rolls his eyes again and leads him to the dining room. He looks around and sees the pictures along the hallway. He noticed that there was many about Scott but very few of Alex. It makes him annoyed that they decided to favour one child instead of the other, it’s wrong. Scott nods at him in greeting, Hank nodding back at him. “Hey man, how are you doing?” Scott asks, slightly loud but Hank was sure that he did that on purpose to signal his parent’s that he was here. “Doing fine, no need to be so loud.” He says calmly and he see’s his eyes flash with an emotion that he couldn’t pick up on before he quickly looked away.

A woman walked in and smiles at him. Hank could tell where Alex got his looks from, blonde hair and the same shade of blue eyes that he feel in love with. “Hello Hank, it’s so nice to meet you. You can call me Katherine, it’s been a long time before Alex brought any friends home.” She says and the brunet could tell that she was telling the truth. “It’s good to meet you too.” He says. “Oh please take a seat, dinner will be on the table shortly. You like spaghetti right?” She asks, concern that she chose the wrong meal. “Sounds great.” He says with a smile and sits down beside Alex as she smiles and walks back into the kitchen. 

“Your mom seems nice.” He says and Alex smiles at him. “She loves meeting new people.” He says quietly. His eyes notice that Alex was fiddling with his fingers in his lap and the brunet grabs one of his hands, squeezing gently and felt relieved when he felt the boy squeeze back. He stands up when a man walks in and Hank takes a deep breath, not letting his nervousness show. Clearly Scott got his father’s look, and the man tilts his head, clearly looking him up and down judging. “Hello sir, I’m Hank McCoy, Alex’s friend.” He says politely and holds out a hand. The room was tense, the rest of the Summer’s family watching. Hank keeps a stern gaze into the man’s eyes, not letting him intimate him and refusing to look away. 

“Good day, Chris Summers.” He says and shakes his hand. 

“Well, shall we say grace?” Katherine says and the two men that were standing sits down in their respectful seats. “Do you follow Religion Hank?” Chris asks and the boy internally sighs. “My family really doesn’t follow Religion, but I like to keep an open mind.” He says and felt slightly proud of himself when he sees Alex’s mother smile. This isn’t too bad, if they keep like this the night might actually end as a good one. Alex holds out a hand, waiting for Hank to take it as everyone else starts to join hands around the table. Right, Alex warned him about this ahead of time. Taking Alex’s hand in his right and Scott’s in his left, Chris leads the grace, thanking God for their food and for their guest today and family. 

Everyone at the dinner table was quiet as they ate their meal, Hank anticipating Alex to start the really difficult topic. “So Hank, what are your plans after high school?” Chris asks. “I’m thinking about applying to Harvard University, I am planning on becoming a doctor.” He says and out of the corner of his eyes he sees Alex smile. “That’s a great career to pursue. Unlike Alex’s.” He says and Hank clenches his fists to stop himself from lunging across the table. “Christopher, not now.” Katherine says sternly. “Katherine dear, I was just saying the truth. Did you know that Scott is planning to take over the business?” He asks and Hank shakes his head. “No I didn’t.” He says, voice tight. 

“Yes, I am so proud of him.” He says pleased. “How are your classes?” Katherine asks and Hank smiles gratefully at the topic change. “It’s been doing well. I’m just shocked that we have one more year left until we graduate.” He says and she smiles. “Must be a big change, I’m glad that you found your calling.” She says and the brunet nods. “I knew ever since I was young that I wanted to help people, this seemed like the best choice.” He says. 

“Yes, you do seem like the type to help others.” She says gently. Can she really tell though? “Scott, how is Jean? It’s been awhile since she last came over.” Katherine asks. Right, Hank forgot that Jean was Scott’s girlfriend. “She’s doing well. She’s been studying hard and waiting for a reply back at the University she wants.” Scott says. “What about you Alex? Any girlfriend that we don’t know about?” She asks and Hank could see the teen tense beside him. “Uh about that, I have something to tell you both.” Alex starts while placing his fork down. Hank doesn’t think he ever took a bite of his food, he noticed that Alex was only really pushing his food around. Was Alex more nervous then he was letting on? 

“What is it? Is everything alright?” Katherine asks concerned. “No, I’m fine. I am seeing someone. It’s just not a girl.” He says and Scott frowns. “What does that mean?” He asks oblivious and Hank had to sigh at their actions. He just pretty much told them and they refuse to see what it means. Clearly Alex has to spell it out for them. 

“I’m gay.” 

The room goes silent. Alex’s hand latches to his under the table and Hank squeezes, rubbing his thumb over his knuckles softly. “That’s okay Alex.” Scott eventually says and the blond gives him a relieved smile. “Yes, we will always love you.” Katherine says, looking over to her husband. Chris looks at him and asks, voice low. “Who is this someone that you have been seeing?” 

He could feel and see Alex tense as he wonders how to even answer that question without pissing his father off anymore when Hank took the gauntlet. He lifts their hands that are intertwined together and he could see Alex giving him a surprised look out of the corner of his eye as he stares straight at Mr. Summers. “I would be careful about what you are going to say next.” He says in a low growl. “Are you threatening me?” The older man asks in an offended tone. “No, but I will take matters into my own hands if you don’t stop controlling his life.” He growls. 

“Hank, that’s enough.” Alex hisses quietly, looking between his boyfriend and his father almost in fear. Hank instantly backed off when he notices the look. “I’m sorry.” He whispers and Alex, ignoring his family and the fact that they were all staring at them, places his other hand that wasn’t in Hank’s hand onto his neck. “It’s alright.” He says. “Get out.” They both freeze, was Alex’s father really kicking him out, or both of them? “What?” He distinctly hears and Chris growls. “Get out and you never come near my son again, you hear me?” He nearly yells and Hank stands up. “Chris!” Katherine says shocked as Scott stands in front of his father. “Now wait a minute here, how about we think about this for a minute?” He says.

“No! I will not let my son go near a boy, definitely not one like him. A low beat boy that has anger issues!” He yells and Hank jerks back as if he was slapped. 

It was true.

It was so true and Hank was trying to ignore it for as long as he could. He could never give Alex what he deserves. Hell, he could barely afford anything and how the hell was he going to keep him happy? Alex said he didn’t care but Hank knows that at some point he will care, he will regret even being with him in the first place. With that final thought, he grabs his leather jacket and quickly leaves the house. “Hank!” Alex runs after him grabbing his arm. “Don’t go.” He pleads and Hank could only smile as he catches one of the blond’s wrists and presses a last kiss to his knuckles. “He’s right Alex.” He whispers. Alex shakes his head frantically, both hands cupping the brunet’s cheeks. “No, I told you so many times that I don’t care about how much money you have, that I don’t care about your status. I love you.” He says on the verge of tears and Hank has to close his eyes because seeing his boyfriend on the verge of tears and looking so heart broken hurts. 

He has no choice. The world will never accept him, their families will never accept each other. This is the only way, the best time so he, both of them, can have the weekend to grieve. “I’m sorry Alex, it just can’t happen.” He says and he turns to walk away. “So that’s it huh?! You get one insult from my dad and you leave me!? Did this mean nothing to you?!” Alex explodes and Hank whirls around to face him. “Don’t you dare accuse me of playing you! This, you, meant the whole world to me! But your dad is telling the truth, I can’t make you truly happy!” He yells and they both breathe heavily and the brunet simply shook his head and stalked off. “Hank!” He ignores the desperate plea of his name and kept on walking, not daring to look back because if he did, he would just run back to him and pull him into his arms. 

“Hank!” The brunet knew it was going to hurt for both of them but he knows that him and Alex will move on. Find better people, find someone else that is much better than the other. They were really teenagers after all, they still had a whole life of them ahead. But he knew that those desperate cries are going to haunt him in his dreams.   
But this was for the best.

_________________________

He should have known better.

He should have known that his parents are right for getting his heartbroken. Well, his dad have gotten his wish, Hank won’t go near him again. God he was such an idiot. He knows Scott and his mom is worried about him but Alex just needs a couple of days to fall apart before forcing himself to look fine again. He’s done it many times before he can surely do it again. Just when these stupid feelings don’t feel so intense. 

“Alex?” He hears and there was a couple of knocks before his bedroom door was open. God he must look like a mess, he would know. For the past two days he was just sitting by his window, with his duvet wrapped around him and staring out to the horizon. It was Sunday, so this was his last day to really be himself before becoming a different person. “Dinner’s ready.” Scott says quietly and the blond just only blinks tiredly. “Not hungry.” He mumbles, he just wasn’t hungry anymore. He was too tired to really care about anything. “Okay, mom will leave a plate in the fridge for you.” He says then leaves the room. 

His dad must think he’s pathetic. Crying over a boy like another teenage girl that went through a break up. He’s tempted to ask for a transfer but his family has been going to this highly academic school for generations so that would be a big fat no. Alex sniffles, forcing the tears to go away as he thinks about Hank. Alex has already cried so much, his muscles ache for staying in the same position for so long but he doesn’t bother giving his body the much needed relief. He doesn’t care anyway. 

Alex has already accepted the fact that Hank will kept their friends, who wants to be friends with a rich kid that has controlling parents? Nobody, that’s for sure. God he doesn’t even know how the hell he was going to sit beside him in chemistry class acting like nothing happened. That their whole friendship, their whole relationship never happened. Alex knows he can’t do that. The blond felt so angry at himself, he should have known better. Alex poured his whole heart into that relationship, assuring Hank that he will never leave him, that he will always love him even if they were complete opposites. No instead it was the stupid bozo that left him all because he couldn’t handle one stupid insult. Alex understands it was one of Hank’s insecurities but if the brunet truly loved him, then he wouldn’t care. He would have stood and fought for him but instead he backed down. 

Life sucks, it’s unfair and it’s only full of greedy people who wants to make people’s lives miserable. It sucks but Alex can’t change it no matter how much he wants to. Hank told his dad to stop controlling his life but maybe it’s the only way. Sure he would never be truly happy, but if it’s better than this, then Alex should let his dad choose his path for him. He can learn, he’s quick at adapting. Alex looks over to his desk where the book about lawyers and the justice system was sitting on top. His dad simply put it on his desk the morning after the disaster at dinner. “Don’t worry Alex, this is for the best and you will come to realize that.” He had said before leaving the room and Alex might be now realizing that his father might be right. 

Scott’s happy. 

They showered him in pride and affection and he’s happy. Maybe Alex will be too once he learns. He finally stands up on shaky legs, the muscles crying in relief from the cramped space and stumbles over to the book. It was pretty thick but he was a fast reader once he puts his mind to it. He returns to his normal spot for the past few days and this time actually stretches out before opening the cover and starts to read.

 

_I got this, this is good. Just stay clam and ignore Hank and today should pass by like a normal Monday._

God he was tired. He just couldn’t sleep anymore, it was a stranger that made him so frustrated that he would cry in the middle of the night. He knows he can’t force himself to sleep but he can’t shut his brain off. Scott had suggested for him to stay home for another day at breakfast and the blond had simply shook his head. 

He isn’t weak. 

Although he couldn’t help but feel hope and disappointment when his father noticed that he was almost done his book that he brought down with him. His dad gave him such a prideful look and even say that he was proud of him for the first time. Alex had wanted to cry and missed Scott’s sad look. He will most likely finish reading it during lunch in the library. He didn’t really focus much during his first two classes and when it was finally lunchtime, he just packed his bag and head straight to the library and claimed the far back corner so the wall was at his back. He didn’t need anyone sneaking up on him.

He sighs as he settles back and cracks open the book again. He barely manages to read three pages when someone sits across from him. Startled, Alex quickly looks up to see his brother sitting across from him. Jean was by the librarian desk, trying not to look obvious as she waits for Scott. “Scott, what’s up?” He asks worried as he marks the page and gives him his full attention. “Just wanted to see how you’re doing and give you this.” He says and slides a book across the table. Intrigue, he grabs at and starts to look through it. 

_Wait a second…_ “Scott, this is on..” He trails off at the end. “Geophysics, Jean checked it out so you have two months to read it.” He says and Alex gives him a look. “I got to finish this.” He says with a shake of his head and goes to push the book back to his brother when he stops it and covers his hand. “Just check it out okay. Don’t force yourself to change because of dad, do what you love.” He says gently then grabs his bag and walks back to his girlfriend. 

Alex looks down to the book and read the back. He wants to, he really does but his parents don’t approve. Sighing, he puts it in his bag before convincing himself to give it back to the librarian and finish the book that he was currently on. The bell rings and he tenses, it was time for chemistry class. He knows they are learning titration today and he does know about it… Alex sighs as he puts his head into his arms. He can’t focus in class anyway, he just might as well stay in here and skip class, he doesn’t like to but it seemed to be the best choice today.   
He goes back to reading but he just couldn’t find any joy into it. He pauses and looks down at his bag. He snaps himself out of it and goes to continue reading but again, he finds his eyes trailing back to his school bag. With a sigh of defeat but with a spark of excitement he grabs the other book and starts to read eagerly. His dad won’t know, as long as they don’t know, he really doesn’t have to worry about it. 

____________________

Alex wasn’t in class. 

Hank couldn’t help but worry. The blond doesn’t skip class, not ever. Did he make the wrong choice? It wasn’t until he woke up the next day after he truly realized what he had done. He broke it off, how could he do that? But when he goes over the facts, it seems to be the right decision in that time.

He wasn’t sitting with them at lunch either. Sean was the one who asked where he was and Hank had to admit that he honestly had no idea. He might have went to the library, it wasn’t often when Alex opted to skip lunch and work on an assignment that was really important to his grade but he would text him if he did. Hank sighs as he suddenly remembers that Alex wouldn’t text him anymore, not after there break up. He knows Raven is sending him concerned looks behind him but he chose to ignore her. 

“McCoy, do you know where Alex is? You two seem to be best friends suddenly.” The teacher asked during attendance. “Uh no sir, I don’t know where he is.” He had said, his ears burning in slight embarrassment when the whole class turned to look at him. Anger quickly rising in his chest when the chemistry teacher to even think Alex was just another rich kid who didn’t care about what he wanted to do in the future. If they even knew what was going on in the blond’s life, they would treat him better. Yet again they both have the bad habit to hide things very well when they really want to. 

His dad gave him a glare when he came home last night. He had to lie through his teeth on where he was and was expecting a violent reaction but instead his dad told him calmly to go to his room. It was his dad’s way of saying he was so angry, no _furious_ at him that he is holding himself back from killing him. Hank made sure to let him know that he read the message loud and clear when he scrambled up the stairs and locked his bedroom door, placing a chair under the doorknob for good measure. The brunet debated to push his dresser in front of his door but he think that was a little too much, but maybe it would have made him have a easier time sleeping. 

Hank suddenly aches. He tried sending a text to Alex, hoping to have a distraction but the brunet was certain that his phone was off since he still hasn’t read the text. He should have expected that but it really hurt and made him punch a hole in his wall. Hank then felt fear because if his dad finds that… instead he simply placed a poster over the hole. His dad would really have to look if he wants to find a reason to use him as a punching bag again. 

He finally had a good thing. He had Alex and he threw it away. Why? Why did he do that? Maybe he thought he didn’t deserve it? Maybe he thought it would hurt less ending it before Alex did? The blond was going to realize that he could find someone better then him. But what if they had was for them only? What if Alex was the one for him? His soulmate? He wants to be selfish, because even IF Alex does find someone else that treats him better, then Hank was going to hold onto him for as long as he can. He made a mistake and he needs to fix it. But how will he find Alex? The bell rings and he races out of the classroom and start searching through the halls for blond hair. _If I was Alex, where would I go…_

Alex was pretty strict on school. The blond would always find time to finish homework and school assignments before putting all of his attention on him. The library would be the first place to look. Hank turns around quickly to head to the cafeteria. The library was beside it even though lately it closes more often. The librarian was more busy these days, yet again Charles was married to Erik, the school’s principal. He thinks they have been trying to adopt a kid, at least that is what Raven was talking about. Or were they fostering first before adopting? It was so confusing sometimes but he pushes it to the back of his mind when he reaches the library to see that it was indeed open. 

He yanks the door open and quickly looks around to sigh in disappointment when he doesn’t see him. “Hey Charles, have you seen Alex by any chance?” He asks and the older man hums. “Yes, he has been in the library for half the day. He just left not too long ago.” He says and Hank runs a hand through his brown hair in frustration. He has English last period so that was the next place to check. “Okay thanks.” He says. “Is everything alright?” Charles asks concerned before Hank could make a move to leave. 

“Yeah, I just wanted to ask him something and to see why he skipped chemistry class.” He says and the other nods. “Let me know if you need anything else.” He says and Hank has a feeling that he knows something that either of them don’t but he leaves anyway. Hank will have to think about that thought later. 

As he tries to not sprint through the halls, his mind was blank. He knew his brain was turning to autopilot as his heart races. He was nervous and needed to know that the blond didn’t just decide to walk home. It would be quite a walk since Scott always drive both of them to school in the morning. Alex hated to go on buses since it was always so full of people and the last time he was on one, they were mean. 

He stops when he reaches the English classroom and sighs in relief when he sees Alex through the window. He knows he is late to his last class but he finds that he really doesn’t care as he watches the blond writing something in his notebook and looking at the front of the classroom, fully invested into the lesson that was being taught. He watches as the class goes on oblivious to him watching through the door, watches as the person beside him says something that makes him laugh, the smile that graces his face. The way his eyes sparkled as he happily replies to what the stranger beside had said. 

The sun that filters through the windows, hits his body in just the right angle that makes his blond hair glow as if he was an angel. The universe graced him with such a beautiful, kind, smart, understanding boy and Hank suddenly realizes what he had just thrown away. Ran away from the one person that truly understood him all because he wanted to protect him from his dark side. Adults and researchers says that kids growing up watching an abusive parent hurt others make it highly probable to have them become that abusive parent when they grow up. Hank knew he never wants to hurt someone that way but his anger was so quick to violence. 

But he never feels that anger around Alex. 

Not once.

Who cares if no one accepts them. Who cares if parents won’t ever let them be together. Hank remembers Alex talking about the future and saying that Hank won’t leave because he wants to protect his mother. But what about his happiness? Wasn’t he allowed to love who he wants? He wants to love and cherish Alex forever, who the hell tells him that he can’t. No, he’s going to be selfish. He told his mother time and time again that her husband wasn’t worth her time. To leave the man who hurts her and her son, that she deserves better and he knows she won’t. She needs to accept that herself in time, Hank will never be able to convince her. 

He’s staying with Alex. They can run away, go to a different country. Any country Alex wants, they can make it together. He backs away from the door and stalks to the back of the school with a plan forming in his head. 

He knows what he has to do now. 

*~*

Hank leans against one of the pillars that was at the front of the building. A neutral face showing nothing as he waits for Alex. He has one foot up against the pillar with his arms across his chest. Other students avoid him at the vibes he gives off and that was fine by him. He has a plan to go through and hope to high hell that it will work. If not, then he will have to improvise his way through it. His eyes scan across the doors focuses on each male blond he sees then scans for the next one when it wasn’t Alex. 

When he does see Alex, he pushes himself off the pillar and stalks towards him. He was still talking to the stranger that was sitting beside him in English and the brunet had to stomp his jealousy down and focus on getting to Alex. He doesn’t say a thing when he grabs his arm and pulls him away. “What- hey! Hank!” Alex protests and starts to yank away but he drags him to the other side of the building that he knows no one goes so they will be alone. 

“Hank, what the hell are you doing?” Alex snaps angrily and looks confused as Hank just grabs his shoulders and pushes him to the wall. “Alex-”

Pain suddenly explodes on his right cheek and he had to blink in surprise. Did Alex just slap him? “Get away from me.” The blond growls lowly with tears in his eyes and Hank shakes his head. “Alex, before you slap me again, please listen to me.” He says and presses his hands against his biceps so he could stop Alex before he could make a move to slap him again. “Why would I listen to you? You didn’t stop to listen to me on Friday.” Alex chokes out and Hank curses himself to make the blond look and sound so hurt. 

“I’m so sorry baby. I was so busy thinking about myself and protecting you from my dark side that I didn’t realize how much I was hurting you. I treated you like dirt and you were right. I let your dad give me one insult then I walked away when I should have stayed and fought for you. I love you and I don’t want to throw you away. I can’t throw you away, you are my whole world. My soulmate and refuse for anyone to tear us apart.” 

“Hank.” Alex chokes out, looking up to the sky refusing for the tears to fall. Hank knows he was making this hard for him but if he has only one chance to let him know how he truly feels about him and how much he really loves him, then he will explain it and let Alex know. 

“Please, please baby please give me one more chance. I promise I won’t throw it away when conflict arises. Who cares if our parents don’t agree. We can run, go anywhere we want, anywhere you want because I want to see you smile and laugh everyday. I want you to look at me as if I was the only thing that could make you happy.” He whispered and lifted a hand to cup the blond’s cheek. His thumb wipes a tear that had fallen down the blond’s cheek and he gives him a sad smile. “How can I trust you again?” He whispers and it pains Hank to have to hear that come from him. To have Alex ask him that question. 

“With time is all I can say.” Was the only thing he could think of in a response to such a heavy question. He watches as the other male hesitantly lift his hand to brush them across his jaw and over the cheek that he smacked. He stops over the bottom lip and Hank just smiled as he waited, he won’t pressure him into an answer right at that moment. If he says he needs time, then he will accept it. “I’m sorry I slapped you.” He says and Hank couldn’t stifle a chuckle, not expecting that response. “It’s fine, I should’ve expected it actually.” He says with a grin. 

Before he could say anything else, Alex leans up and captures his lips into a kiss. Sighing in content and relief, he wraps an arm around his waist to pull him closer to his body and pushes his weight into the wall behind the blond. God he hopes this wasn’t a goodbye kiss, a ‘don’t come near me again’ kiss. Hank does his best to give Alex the emotions he feels around him. All of his love and happiness, his hope and desire. He hears the other whimper as the blond tries to pull him impossibly closer, the hand on in his hair tightening, but steady and warm.   
His lungs screamed for air but Hank doesn’t want to stop, he never wants to stop but Alex must be feeling the same way as he slowly pulls away. Hank doesn’t let the boy in his arms go very far, resting his forehead against Alex’s. Their lips are close but not quite touching, they stand there like that for what seems like forever as they both try to catch their breath. “What do you want Alex?” He finally whispers, needing to know what was going on in the blond’s head. “I want-” He breaks off as he rests his head into the crook of the brunet’s neck. His shoulder’s tremble, letting out shaky breaths as he tries to gather what was going on in his brain. To gather his thoughts that are flying by so fast that he can’t grasp on one. 

“I want to be able to love you without being scared of our parent’s finding out. I want to be able to reach out to you without the fear of you pulling away. I want to be able to trust you without you running away when there is just the littlest conflict, I want all of you. I can’t be scared that your not lying to me, or holding secrets from me. I want your honesty, your trust. I want to be able to know everything about you.” He says slowly and Hank’s heart squeezes at the sheer honesty that Alex was giving him. “I want to be able to love you without the consequences.” He whispers lastly and the brunet tilts his face up. 

He presses light, gentle kisses across his cheekbone, his jaw, just about anything that was within reach. “You got all of me.” He says, lips brushing against his ear making the other teen shiver. “Please forgive me.” He pleads, desperate that he will be able to fix his mistakes. “Yes, yes I forgive you.” Alex whispers and guides Hank’s lips to his into another kiss. “Thank you sweetheart.” He whispers in relief and pulls him into a hug, kissing the top of his head as he breathes in the scent that was just Alex. 

“I don’t want to go home.” Alex whispers and Hank understands, he doesn’t want to either. Not just when he forgave him, not just when they fixed their problem. “Say you’re sleeping over at Raven’s.” He says and Alex gives him a confused look. “Trust me.” He whispers and the blond nods and takes out his phone. “Mom says okay. What are we doing?” He asks and Hank chuckles. “I have a plan.” He declares and leads the blond away from the school. “Okay? What is it?” He asks and Hank turns to him with a grin. “It’s a surprise.” He says with a wink. 

“I hate surprises.” Alex mutters but lets himself be pulled away.

_________________________

Alex hums as he slowly wakes up. He doesn’t want to wake up yet so he snuggles more into his pillow and squeezes his eyes shut. He then notices a few things suddenly all at once:  
One, there was something heavy on his hip. He makes a noise in confusion and that weight squeezed tighter.

Two, whatever this pillow was, it was firm and really warm. It wasn’t so warm that it was uncomfortable, but it was the perfect warmth to lull him back to sleep and into dreamland. 

Three, was there someone breathing? He also notices his pillow was moving up and down as well, he could feel small puffs of air moving some of his hair.

Conclusion, there must be someone else in bed with him. 

His eyes snap open and the first thing he sees is a window with curtains. The curtains was closed thankfully, so the morning sunlight isn’t searing into his eyeballs, but it was shining through the white curtains. Where the hell was he? He goes to sit up when the weight on his hip and his shoulders stop him. Grunting, he looks up to see his boyfriend sleeping peacefully, clearly still asleep. So he couldn’t move at the moment but he can move his eyes around and observes the room he was currently in and it defiantly wasn’t his bedroom. 

He sees a television on top of a shelving unit. He notices the pictures of rocks? Was it rocks or something else? He really wasn’t awake enough to really think about it and moves on and he really couldn’t turn his head. So onto the next important thing to really worry about. What happened yesterday that ended him up here. He remembers skipping chemistry class and going to his last period class even though he wanted to go home. He remembers Hank grabbing his arm and pulling him off to the other side of the school where no one goes apparently. Then slapping him, he winces knowing that was a shitty move. His parents already give him enough grief, he refuses to be like the brunet’s father. He remembers them making up, forgiving Hank and texting his mom saying he was sleeping over at Raven’s but really spending all of his time with the brunet that he loves. 

Hank took him to a drive in movie theater that Alex didn’t know that even existed anymore. But Hank sure does love surprising him. He really couldn’t remember the movie but that was probably because they really didn’t focus on the movie, they focused on each other. Hank doesn’t own a car but he borrowed Sean’s truck for the night. Then they went out for milkshakes, he vividly remembers asking Hank where he got this money because it was super expensive but Hank simply leaned over and kissed him silent then whispered don’t worry about it. That he wanted to spoil him tonight and Alex dropped the subject. It was one of the best nights he ever had but he would have just been as happy if they went to the park and cuddled the whole day. Hank doesn’t have to take him places that was expensive just to make him happy. 

Alex never cared about the money in the first place.

He smiles into Hank’s chest when the brunet suddenly moves his hand from the blond’s shoulders to run through his blond hair. “Morning sweetheart.” Hank says and Alex looks up and matches his smile. “Morning.” He says tiredly and reaches up for a morning kiss. His muscles protest and cause him to wince at the sudden soreness that his body decides now was a good time to remind him. Then he realizes something that should have been the first thing to make a mental note on. 

He was completely naked. 

His blushes wildly as he remembers the rest of the night and he buries his head into Hank’s neck that causes the brunet to chuckle. “You okay?” He asks and Alex nods. “Just a bit sore is all.” He says to reassure Hank that he really was fine. “No regrets?” Hanks asks in a tone that makes Alex sits up and kisses him to chase that insecurity away. “No, I love you. It was great, especially with you and only you.” He says and Hank smiles as the brunet moves a hand to cradle his jaw. “Good, cause I am never letting you go.” He says and Alex smiles as he kisses the other male once more. “I have to go home soon before my mom calls Raven to find out that I wasn’t with her.” The blond says and Hank smiles sadly. “You’re right.” He says but makes no move to get up. 

“You do know it requires to get out of this bed right?” Alex asks while raising an eyebrow but Hank shrugs. “Oh I know.” He says. God he was such a bozo. Alex gives his boyfriend one more kiss before crawling out of bed to locate where his clothes had went. “I don’t want to leave yet, come back into bed.” Hank says with a hint of a whine in his tone that cause Alex to giggle. “Oh stop your whining, we can’t run away from our problems no matter how much we want to.” Alex points out and the brunet huffs and finally crawls out of the bed. Alex had successfully found his boxers and his jeans but he had yet to find his shirt. 

He startles when Hank’s arms wrap around him and presses his body against Alex’s from behind and presses sweet little kisses onto his shoulder and along his neck. Alex eyes flutter closed and he hums in approval at the affection. He raises an arm and even though his arm goes back at an awkward angle, he still runs a hand through brown hair and tilts his head back onto his shoulder and accepts the kiss that Hank asks for without having to say any words. “We should get going.” Hank whispers and Alex nods. “I know.” 

They part to finish getting dressed and once they finish cleaning up, they leave the motel room. “Can I drive you home?” Hank asks and Alex smiles. “Of course.” He says as their hands find each other and tightly lock together. “Perfect.” He says and Alex giggles as Hank twirls him around before letting Alex get into the truck. “Probably shouldn’t drop you off in front of your house. It would look suspicious.” He notes and Alex nods in agreement. “Great idea.” He says and grabs the seatbelt to buckle himself in as Hank drives out of the parking lot. They spend the rest of the drive in silence but it was comfortable, loving if that makes sense. Their hands instinctly find each other again and rest against the center console. 

When they arrive, both males hesitates. They don’t want to leave each other but they know they have to. Before Alex opens the door, he unbuckles his seatbelt and turns to Hank. “Montana. I always wanted to see Montana, their countryside is beautiful. Always wanted to live there.” He says after he gave Hank a quick kiss and then exits the truck without saying anything else. 

Hank will know what it means. 

As he walks up to his home, he has a feeling that something was wrong. Alex doesn’t have feelings like this often but he knows to proceed with caution. As he quietly opens the front door and walks to the kitchen he stops when he hears his parents talking. Alex knows they will stop when he walks in, so he tip toes to the kitchen door and presses his ear against it.   
“This is for the best Katherine.” Alex’s brows furrow, what was for the best? “We can’t just send him to another country, he finally made some friends.” 

“I refuse for my son to be with that boy. Anyway this school is second best, it will help him get back on track.” Were they talking about sending him away? To another country? “It’s a boarding school, but I trust your judgement. If this is best for Alex, then we should sign him up.” Alex pushes himself off the door and struggles to take big gulps of air. They are sending him away. Does Scott know about this, dad will listen to him. With that thought he rushes up the stairs and barges into Scott’s room. “Alex? What-”

“Did you know?” He demands and Scott stands up and looks at him with concern and confusion. “Know about what?” He asks and Alex laughs a bit hysterically. “Did you know that mom and dad are sending me away? To another fucking country just because I refuse to become dad’s puppet?” He says and Scott gives him an alarm look. “They are doing what?!” He says and steps around his younger brother and storms down the stairs. “Scott.” Alex says in concern and nearly have to run to catch up with him and was slightly surprised when Scott barges into the kitchen. Alex was quick to catch up and he stops at the scene in front of him. 

His parents were at the table with papers all across the table. “What is this?” Scott asks angrily, thankfully in charge because Alex can’t do anything. “Scott, what is the meaning if this?” Christopher asks in outrage as he stands up. Scott ignores him and yanks the pamphlet out of his mother’s hand. “My god, it’s true. You think you can send Alex away?! I won’t stand up for this!” Scott yells as he throws the pamphlet to the ground. “You are not in charge here!” He yells that makes the whole house quiet. “You can’t control my life.” Alex says angrily and he gasps as pain exploded and his hand snaps up to his cheek. He sniffles as he stares at the ground, refusing to look at what was supposed to be his parents but they have been replaced as strangers. 

“Go to your room now.” Alex turns and quickly goes to his room but as he enters, all he feels is being trapped in a prison cell. His hand reaches up to brush his numb cheek only to feel wetness. Startled, he pulls his hand back to look at the tear that he wipes off. He didn’t even realize that he was crying and he rolls his shoulders back and lets out a shaky breath. 

Take it and move on. 

He needs to tell Hank about this.

________________________

Why is it that every time he walks through his front door, his dad pounces on him? 

He finds himself thrown to the floor again. “You ungrateful brat!” Can he just say he was tired? What did he do wrong this time? “What did I do!” He finally yells and he was terrified. He never felt this scared in a long time. His father growls and his mother, in tears says the news that he was dreading. “We called the Cassidy’s, they said they had no idea where you were.” She says. 

Dread fills his whole entire body. What can he say? “So boy, where the hell were you?” What was he supposed to say? Hank knows he has no choice but to say the truth. “I was with Alex.” He says. Shock floods his father’s eyes, hell he was probably surprised that Hank was telling the truth confidently. “Summers! You were with the Summers boy.” He growls and Hank forces himself to stand up. “Yes. I was with Alex because I love him.” He says and he vaguely hears his mother gasp as fire stares into Hank. “You are not my son. Get out and never, ever come back again. Because if I see your face again, I will kill you.” 

“Gladly.” He says and he has to suppress a smirk at how shocked his father looks. Hank grabs his leather jacket, it was all he ever needed and he leaves his past home behind. He doesn’t look back, all he had to look forward to is his future. Especially since Alex agreed to their plans and from what the blond was saying, Montana was beautiful. He wasn’t going to say no to Alex, he made a promise that he was going to keep. All they needed was each other to be happy. Everything else goes second. 

He frowns when he receives a text on his phone and to see it was a unknown number.

_**Unknown number:** You need to come get Alex now._

_**Hank:** Who is this?_

_**Unknown number:** Oh, this is Scott. Mom and Dad are planning to send him away. I don’t know when so come and get him._

Hank doesn’t bother asking how Scott got his phone number, the only thing he knows right now is that Scott sounded scared, even through text. Not like Hank has a place to go anyway, his family just disowned him and the brunet just couldn’t help but feel relieved over that fact. No more punches, kicks, being thrown around and definitely no more being afraid every night before falling asleep. He gets back into Sean’s truck that he knows he needs to return soon but he really doesn’t care at the moment. There were more pressing issues right now that needs attending. 

He was so lucky he didn’t get pulled over by the cops because Hank was pretty sure he broke like six or even possibly more different traffic laws when he pulls to a stop in front of the big fancy house where Alex lived. Scott was already standing in front of the house when Hank turns the engine off and quickly gets out of the truck. “They’re sending him away?” He asks and Scott nods as he grabs his arm. “Yes and I refuse for Alex to become dad’s puppet. I will not have him change his beliefs, his interests, or his whole identity all because dad wants him to do his life that he had in plan. Now I know he loves you and I have seen how you treat him, as much as this hurts to say, go. Both of you go and be happy together.” Scott says with pleading eyes and Hank could only stare at him in disbelief. 

“I’m sorry what?” He asks as Scott suddenly pulls him around the house. “You heard what I said.” He states confidently. “But I’m a nobody.” He says and Scott stops and grabs both of his shoulders. “No you aren’t. You are that one special someone who got my little brother’s walls to break and let someone in. You stood up for him to my dad and nobody has the courage to do that. Sure your relationship with him was rocky but you realized who he was and because of that I accept you. I am just so glad that you both have each other.” 

Hank looks down to the ground and he nods as he looks back up to the older teen. “What can I do to help?” He asks and Scott grins. “Let me get Alex. Mom and dad aren’t here, they had a fancy party to go to or whatever.” Just as he finishes he vanishes and Hank lets out a breath. “Okay then.” He says under his breath to himself as he looks around in curiosity. You know what he never really understood? Why rich people buy such big places with big backyards that they really don’t need. These big homes should be used for big families but instead couples buy mansions just to show off. 

“Hank?” He turns to see Alex staring at him in confusion before turning to his older brother. “What’s going on?” He asks, looking in between them and Hank would love to know what was happening as well. “I know I can’t stop dad this time. He is so determined to send you away to boarding school to live there instead. So I planned this.” He says and both boys stare at him until Scott holds up two slips of papers, no they were tickets. “These are train tickets. It will take you anywhere you want to go, just pick where you want to go and get on the right train. It leaves tonight so we have to move fast.” He says and Alex was the first one to snap out of shock. 

“Scott, you can’t be serious.” He says in a choked voice and Scott gives the blond a sad smile. “I am Lex.” He says and Hank was slightly confused. Was that a nickname? Why had he never heard of it before? Alex gives out a choked laugh and punches him in the arm. “I told you not to call me that. It’s awful.” He says and Scott simply gives him a grin. “Come on, we don’t have much time. Hank you should go get packed.” He says and the brunet sighs. “How? I was kicked out of my house.” He says and Scott gives him a small smile. “Follow me.” He says and leads them back to the front where Hank has to stop at what he sees. “I called around and both your mom and I planned this ahead of time.” He says and Edna smiles as she walks up to him. 

“Mom?” Hank asks in astonishment. “Oh honey.” She says and pulls him into a hug. The brunet clings to his mother, taking all the motherly affection he could get. “I don’t understand.” He says quietly as he pulls back. “Where do you think you got all your intelligence? Your father might be stupid but I knew what you were up to a long time ago.” She says and Hank blushes as his mother gives him a knowing look. “Now, introduce me to your boyfriend.” She says after a minute of silence. “Um right.” He says and turns to see Alex hanging back awkwardly and he reaches a hand out. He sees the blond hesitate for a second before grabbing his hand and letting him pull him closer. “Mom, this is Alex Summers. Alex, this is my mom.” He says and Alex waves awkwardly. “Hi it’s nice to meet you.” He says quietly and she smiles. 

“Darling, call me Edna. I just want to thank you, for everything. You understood what my son was going through and you were there when he really needed someone.” She says and pulls the blond into a hug which earned him a surprised yelp. Hank couldn’t help but grin in amusement. “I got your stuff, all of it.” She says and hands the brunet a couple of suitcases and Scott takes them and tosses them into the trunk of his car. “Thanks mom.” He says and hugs her again. This might be the last time seeing her and he holds her tighter at the thought. “Please escape before its too late. I want you in my life.” He whispers and she sniffles. “I already filed for divorce. I will try my hardest.” She says. 

Hank couldn’t help but feel pride for his mother. She was finally doing it, she was finally leaving the monster behind and hopefully for good. “I love you.” He whispers and he feels her press a kiss to his head and her smile into his hair. “I love you too my sweet baby boy.” She says, her voice wobbly from the emotions that were threatening to choke her. When they finally parted, the brunet turns to Alex. “So, Montana huh?” He asks and the blond shrugs. “I mean, we can go somewhere else if you want.” He says and Hank smiles. “Montana sounds beautiful.” He says and the other teen smiles. “Come on guys. If we don’t leave now, you will miss your train.” Scott says and Alex gives him a confused look. “I already packed your bags for you.” He says before the blond could ask the question. 

Hank walks over to his boyfriend and takes his hand. “You ready?” He asks and Alex gives him a nervous look. “I guess so.” He says and Hank lowers his voice so only Alex could hear him. “Do you trust me?” He asks and Alex relaxes as he squeezes his hand. “Of course I do. With all my heart.” He says and the brunet smiles. 

“Then let’s do this.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a few things to note that happens in their future:
> 
> \- They finished high school in Montana, and they both went to University. Alex was able to study Geophysics like he always wanted and Hank became the doctor that he dreamed of becoming. 
> 
> \- They bought a beautiful big home in the countryside.
> 
> \- Edna did finally leave her abusive husband Norton. Now not to hate on him, I just made him this way for the sake of the story. Edna did come to Montana and live in a nearby town.
> 
> \- Of course they got married. Scott wouldn't miss it for the whole world and was their with his wife Jean and their daughter Gracie. 
> 
> \- They adopted kids! They adopted beautiful twin boys and a little girl. The boys names are Derek and Joseph and the girl name is Elizabeth but they call her Beth for short.
> 
> \- And they lived happily ever after! 
> 
> Now I am just going to focus on my Halex/Mcsummers prompts and wait for another idea for a fic to strike. Motivation should hit me soon and all. Or if you guys have a prompt that you want me to write you can contact me on Tumblr! My username is Parkshan820. Or if you want to check it out, go right on ahead.

**Author's Note:**

> So.... thoughts?
> 
> I also want to thank everyone for reading and leaving kudos and comments ahead of time! So THANKS!


End file.
